Conqueror of Chaos
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: A Greater foe than Chaos, a Primarch lost and found, a mission beyond Reality. This is the story of the last hope humanity has, in the form of a Chaos bound Primarch and his leaps through many Realities. OC/Harem, Multi, Near Godlike. KEEP AN OPEN MIND.
1. Character Cast

Rexarios Oracion

Space Marine Grey Knights/ Emperor's Knights

Grand Master/ Highlord Paladin (Chapter Master)

Age of 1113 years

Red eyes, White hair(due to mutation of Gene seed)

Wargear-

Artificer Tactical Dreadnaught Armour(implanted Runes by Space Wolves Rune Priests),

Cybernetic Fenrisian Wolf Familiar (Artificer Bionics Installed)

Runed Great Wolf Pelt (Grafted upon and Adamntine Mantle)

Single Extended Lightning Claw "Odin"( Wielded on left Hand),

"Valiance" Prototype Psyker Stormbolter (Installed Recoil Baffling, Suppression Stabelizer, Wielded on the left hand)

"Tyrant" Scythe (an upgrade from standard issue Nemesis Weapons),

Rosario and Iron Halo

Reverse Engineered Chronmetron (Taken From Necron Lord)

Death Mask "Never Waiver"

Reverse Engineered Stealth Field Generator and Sound Dampener (Taken From Tau)

Ossific Relic

Digital Weapon

Reverse Engineered Range Finder(Taken from a Dark Reaper Exarch)

Bio- Its said "Amongst Gods, the Emperor. Amongst humanity, the Adeptus Astertes. Amongst the Space Marines, Rexarius." One of the very rare psykers who rate Alpha-Plus, this Space Marine became legendry only one hundred years after initiating into the Grey Knights. He was marked for greatness when he was sixteen and defeated the unarmored Justicar Zavian. Despite the man being in a harsh time he was gifted with a charismatic heart that drew in all factions in the Imperium. He made alliances within Ordo Xenos, and the Sisters of Battle to better aid his chapter. One of his greatest achievments was garnering the respect, adoration and cooperation of not only the Imperial Guard but the also every single Space Marine Chapter, he did this by becoming a major factor in the victories of two battles for each Chapter, as such he was offered rewards and and wargear that was previously exclusive to their own Chapters. A prime example would be the Wolf Relics given to him by the Space Wolves and the Ossific Relic by the Imperial Fists. There is no Space Marine in the Imperium who has not heard of "The Unifier". Due to his service many relics were given to him by many factions, his greatest was a Fenrisian Thunderwolf that was augmented surgically and obtained adamantium bones and superhuman regenerative abilities. Even more astonishing, is that his honor and nobility has garnered the attention of various Craftworlds and the whole of the Tau. His military achievemnt has issued fear and awe to all. His greatest would be the head of Warlord Deff Deala' of the Orks, the massacre of Kabal of the Severed and their leader Archon S'aronai Ariensis, the destruction of a Necron Lord in Alrava 3, ordered the attack that destroyed the a Hive Queen from a Splinter Fleet Kraken and is currently the ArchRival against Abaddon he Despoiler. Tales and lores are enough enough to fill thirteen whole volumes, a feat only surpassed by the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines Marneus Calgar and his Primarch Roboute Guilliman. It is said that due to all his achievments the Emperor has allowed Rexarios to keep his youthful visage, of a man in his prime of life, that is hidden beneath his mask, the rumors and reasons for this is unknown. Eventually his legend was so immense that the High Lords of Terra Initiated the 27th founding, which created the Emperor's Knights Chapter with Rexarios as the Highlord Supreme. His Astatres are all clowned from his own Gene-seed.

Psyker Powers

Mass Teleportation – Due extensive practice and study of the Warp Rexarios has obtained the ability to teleport up to thirty individuals and their gear safely through the warp and anywhere on the battle field.

Burst Teleport – Due to extensive study Rexarios is capable multiple short distance warp jumps across the battlefield.

Wings of Sanguinius – Helping the Blood Angels with their quest againt their Fallen Brethren, Rexarios leanrned this power. It allows him flight in the form of wings made of silver.

Fury of the Wolf Spirits – His close ties and heroics that are linked to the Space Wolves has allowed him the ability to call forth mighty Spirit Wolves that are on par with Leman Russ' Fenrisian Wolves.

The Unkindness of Deliverence – The Raven Guard owe the life of their Chapter Master to Rexarios, for his reward this was given to him. It allowed him to call forth a murder of Spirit Ravens whose strength and ferocity is proportional to Rexarios' psychic power.

Stormlance – Having earned the respect of the White Scars he was able to visit their homeworld. There he learned of this power that allowed him to manipulate storms to an unparaleled degree.

Vulkan's Anvil - In awe of their stead fast nature, Rexarios learned this power power through their Librarian. Like an adamantium anvil physical strikes have the same effect as throwing rocks at a mountain.

Wave of Penance – The Imperial Fists not only strengthened his resolve but gifted him with a great power. All the pain his brothers have ever felt can be channeled into the bodies of his enemies, all that pain and all for them.

Banishment: The psyker bends his will to dissolve the material bonds of his daemonic foe, forcing them back into the warp.

Destroy Daemon: Chanting litanies of purity in time with his blows, the psyker causes damage to the daemon's warp-spawned substance.

Hammerhand: The psyker uses his mental powers to increase his strength, allowing him to tear apart adamantine plates with his bare hands.

Holocaust: Igniting the air around themselves in flame, the user incinerates anything that comes too close.

Sanctuary: Creates a psychic shield around themselves and their companions that is proof against any daemon.

Regenerate : a psyker with the appropriate knowledge can reach into the very cells of their target and begin knitting together flesh and bind the wounds through their mental abilities alone.

Blood Boil : by reaching into an enemy's body with their mind, a psyker can rapidly accelerate their pulse and blood pressure to lethal levels with the end result being the victims heart and brain exploding.

Seal Warp Breach : this power allows its user to cut off a connection between the mortal universe and that of Warp space which serves as a vital link for a Daemonic entity who draws power from such a tear and thus can lead to both their weakening as well as their banishment.

Warp Devestation – A truly horrifying attack that reduces all enemies in Rexarios path into base components while leaving any allies safe and regenerated, the effective range can go as far as a mile but the preparation time take three whole minutes.

Enuncia – Rexarios found and slew Molotch the Heretic, in doing so found complete Codex of Enuncia. Before burning the book he remembered each and every word to absolute perfection. He later wrote down the whole of the book using his own unique cipher and put within his Liber Daemonicum to hide it from daemons. Till this day, abhorring the use cogitators, he is only able to read three words.

Caliman Torque

Space Marine Salamanders

Elite Techmarine/Master of the Forge

Age of 524 Years

Bald, Brown eyes

War Gear

Artificer Terminator Armor

Adeptus Mechanicus Power Axe (with Promethean's Blessing)

Bionic Eye(Right eye replaced)

6 Mechadendrites

Cortex Implants – Omega Class

Surtur's Breath (Connected to Mechadendrite)

Conversion Beamer (Connected to Mechadendrite)

Salamanders' Mantle

Promethean Sigils (All three on His Terminator Armor)

Astartes Omni-Tool

Bio- Caliman Torque was always a genius in his youth prior to becoming a Space Marine. However, after becoming a Salamander he quickly followed the path of a Techpriest. After many years on Mars he was able to create truly master crafted armements that had him easly noticed by the Chapter Master. After 200 years of service he became the Salamander's Second Master of the Forge and by that time his greatest achievement was at hand. The World Eaters Traitor Warband had launched an attack against the Forge World Talrin. The warband had 2 Feral Scout Titans and a Ravager Titan at the head. It was due to Caliman's vast technological knowledge that allowed the Techpriests to complete the their own Warlord Battle titan and used it to flatten the warband and drove them off the Forge World. It is said that this man was helped create several artifacts for his Chapter and is also helping the Forgefather in Gathering the Artefacts of Vulkan.

Gallius Mourning

Space Marine Blood Angels

Sanguinary Priest of the Sanguinary Guard/ Master of the Apothecarion

Age 687

Grey hair, Blue Eyes, Thick Beard

Wargear

Master Crafted Artificer Armour (Customary Gold)

Glaive Encarmine "Repentance"

Angelus Bolter

Exsanguinator and the Red Grail

Winged Jump Pack

Blood of Heroes

Bio- Gifted at birth, wise and levelheaded man was recruited into the Blood Angels at the age of ten. After many years of service became part of the Sanguinary Guard only after that battle of Gorval. He and his company were dispatched to that planet to halt the progress of an Ork WAAAGH! The initial battle was overwhelming in their favour, but after the battle lasted for several days the endless greenskin Horde seemed to grow. It wasn't until his Captain, Secius, was struck down by the Warboss 'Ead Kruncha that he let loose his full power might for the first time. Channeling primal rage from his Ensanguination bloodline and combined with his anatomic knowledge the Warboss was not only beaten but was broken in front of the whole Horde. With the greenskins fleeing and the rising morale the horde was absolutely obliterated and Gallius' deeds become legend. It was weeks later after that campaign that he was elevated to the sanguinary priest for the Sanguinary Guard. Gold armour gleaming, encarmine pulsing and Red Grail at hand he supports the Guard "upon wings of glory".

Markos Le Grall

Space Marine Black Templars

Emperor's Champion

Age 145

Black Hair, Black Eyes

War Gear

Black Sword "Grace"

Armour of Faith

Iron Halo

Combat Shield "Narciss"

Plasma Gun

Gladius

Triflame Vambrace

Bio- Despite having over a hundred years of service many of his Sword Brethren still considers Markos an initiate. Though never out of spite, this id due his rather "pretty" face. It is said that amongst this wartorn time such a face is considered useless on the battle as is the owner. Though these comments never meant to sting, Markos began a rather strange ritual before every battle. Using his primary weapon he makes a small cut on his hand, which immediately heals, and smears the blood on his face in a pattern that he assumes he will receive a scar. Till this day he charges in to battle blade first, warcry in hand and fury in his motions hoping to honor his chapter and lose his "pretty" status. It was during a warband raid from the Thousand Sons in which he earn a name for himself. He had already became Emperor's Champion five times in a row, which is extraordinary, this is his sixth. The Chaos Sorcerer Deviax was about to ascend to Daemonhood, and the High Mashal Helbrecht and his squad war being struck by warp lightning. In a fit of rightous fury and a warcry that split the air Markos charged the the growing daemon sorcerer. Whether to luck or divine intervention, Markos managed to shrug of the brunt of the psychic aimed at him and closed the distance between him and the sorcerer. With all his strength he made a single swing that bisected the sorcerer from crown to crotch. Since that day Markos earned the title "Faith Blade" for not only bisecting the sorcerer and saving the High Marshal, but also because after that battle his face was still protected by his "faith" to the Emperor. Markos was still relieved that he wasn't being called "pretty" anymore. As a former member of Deathwatch he was rewarded for his brief, but courageous and valourous service, against Tyranids with the Triflame Vambrace.

Lezar Greere

Space Marine Dark Angels

Elite Interrogator-Chaplain/ Master of Sanctity

Age 717

War Gear

Greying hair, Black Eyes

The Needle of Truth

Artificer Power Armour

Blade of Reason

Crozius Arcanum

Rozarios (13 Black Pearls)

Weapon Charms (Upon all armour and Weapons)

Watcher in the Dark Follower

Bio- This seasoned veteran is a victor of over a thousand battles. He is known for being the only Interrogator-Chaplain to Repent thirteen Fallen Angels and many other humans to confess their sins. Early in his career Lezar was as hot headed xenophobic, and prideful as any other neophyte Space Marine, however that changed fairly soon. When he himself took part in the cleansing of his own world he despaired. This was due to a major Chaos Cult infestation. It was only afterwards that he learned that the people were saved by the Tau and Eldar that he began to respect xenos races, or at the very least give pause before nailing one in the head or cutting them apart. His greatest achievement was recorded as also a miracle in itself. With only his Scout Squad he was able to repel a Chaos incursion several thousand strong. It was all due to elaborate traps, mine fields, innovative exploding tanks and expert headhunting that he was successful. After the battle he was offered a place in the illustrious First Company, an honor in which he declined. "I don't trust any of the other officers not to shoot the neophytes for "stupid-dumbass-ity". And I don't trust neophytes to shoot straight at all." Was the response he gave his Captain. Lezar became a permanent fixture in the Scout Company an inspiration to all recruits. While the scouts pin down the enemy he charges down the ranks to glorious combat, leaving the scout to the Scout Sergeant. He fights with Crozius in one The Needle of Truth in the other, and Chanting the Litany of Justice the entire battle, his voice carried through everything.

Judanus Scipio

Space Marine Space Wolves

Lone Wolf

Age 386

Black Hair, Black Eyes

War Gear

Teeth of the Blizzard

Wolf Amulet (Gifted By Wolf Priest)

Artificer Power Armour

Wolf Tooth Necklace

Combi-Plasma Gun

Black Snow Charm

Glorius Standard

Bio- One of the most loyal and the most feral of the Space Marines that ever graced the Space Wolves Chapter. Found as an adolescent in the wilds of Fenris, Judanus amidst the corpse of a Fenrisian Ice Fiend had somehow impaled the beast with en entire tree with the end sharpened off. When he became Space Marine he led his squad, he was a sergeant at the time, to a skirmish against the orks. However, because of a lapse in information gathering the small skirmish became a force of a thousand. Judanus and his team managed to kill at least a hundred orks before a tactical withdrawal was issued. He was the only one to survive. In that same campaign, which he became a Lone Wolf, he slaughtered his way to the Warboss Gut Munch and slew with his bare hands. His acts of heroism earned him in a place in the Wolf Guard, a position he refused. "My crime was idleness, my Wolf-Brothers paid that price. Until their spirits gain satisfaction from my actions I cannot return to The Pack". His words humbled all who could hear, "The Dark Howling" was born and for two hundred years he would howl alone testament to the guilt he felt and the death knell to his future enemies, after all the Warboss was only the first head, he dozens more to collect. After serving time in Deathwatch he was rewarded for his great victory over the Daemon Prince of the Thousand Sons Kindri, his prize was an Artificer Combi-Plasma Gun "Prowl", the weapon used to slay Tyranid Carnifaxes.

Mordecai Zecall

Space Marine Ultramarines

Centemptor Pattern Venerable Dreanought

Age 5, 213

War Gear

Lightning Claw "Arcana" (Inbuilt Storm Bolter and Smoke Launcher)

Plasma Cannon "Wrath of Macragge"

Extra Armour

Searchlight

Venerable Armour

Bio- Brother-Captain Mordecai was a Space Marine who fought countless battles even before being interred into a Dreadnought. After the Horus Heresy he was tasked with stopping an emerging Greater Demon of Nurgle in Zanseval Prime. During this campaign less then half his company fell, but Mordecai faced the Greater Demon alone. With great surprise he managed to destroy the demon completely using an ancient warhammer relic of his Chapter. However, the Daemon had done it's damage. Ravaged by Nurgle's Rot Mordecai demanded that he would continue to fight. He was given to his dreadnought and has continued to lead his brothers to victory till this day.

Lareth McLeod

Adeptus Mechanicus

Archmagos Veneratus

Age 498

Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

War Gear

Master Crafted Carapace Armour

Bionic Heart

Bionic Sight

4 Mechadedndrites

Autosanguination

Cortex Implants- Omega Class

Mind Impulse Unit

LasPistol

Artificer Omnissian Axe

The Pleician Tome

Bio- Lereth McLeod was awoman born into privilege. As the oldest daughter of five from From a High Lord of Terra her future was one of leisure. So it came to a great surprise that upon her sixteenth birthday that she wanted to exile herself from the house and live on Mars as techpriest. What was more surprising was that her father let her go with no fuss at all, "I expect Mars in the palm of your hands" were the last words he said to her. And indeed, the next hundred years brought forth prosperity from all due to Lareth's ingenuity with the Machine Spirit. However, shortly after her Golden Years she left to travel to the other Forge Worlds to discover their secrets. This lasted only five decades, further catapulting her reputation and knowledge to that of a genius savant. It was only after she met the Grand Master Rexarios that she was inspired to achieve her most ambitious goal yet, the crafting of a whole "new" terminator armour, with all the scientific innovations of the past mixed with her own brand of technology. When she succeeded she earned the title she now holds and is the only one with knowledge of the Terminator Template. This genius walks upon the edge of a knife due her obsession with knowledge and reverse engineering of xenotech. However, due to her skill and usefulness not even the High Inquisitors can pin her down.

Mera Marquise

Inquisitor Ordo Xenos

Lord Inquisitor

Age 320

Black Hair, Amber eyes

War Gear

Skull of Bantor Familiar

Master Crafted Power Armour

Hell Pistol

Power Sword "Cleansing"

Combat Knife

Conversion Field

Digital Flame Ring

Scythian Venom Talon

Bio- She was born into poverty in a hive world, an orphan in the gang violence that was rampant in the underbellies of the great cities. However, she was spotted by Inquisitor Dorlath we was in the area. Mera was a Latent Psyker who her immense abilities, but when an assassin attempted to kill the Inquisitor she reacted instinctually. The psychic blast completely vaporized the would be assassin and saved the Inquisitor's life. In a rare act of gratitude the Inquisitor sent her to Terra to be judge and bound. On completion to this she took the still young Mera as her apprentice and interrogator and taught her all that she knew. It would be several decades until Mera herself became an Inquisitor and gain much influence. She routed out many heretical sympathies during career. Soon she became a Lord Inquisitor and had influence in three systems. Till this day she holds the highest honor of having these systems free from alien influence. Such honors garnered her great favour amongst many High Lords of Terra. But, to her, the greatest honor is that she is loved by those who are under her jurisdiction, an extremely difficult honor to gain.

Powers-

Nightshroud:' The psyker reaches into his enemies' minds, obscuring himself and his companions from their sight.

Telepathic Order: Relays the commanding officer's orders via telepathy.

Psychic Ward: Creates wards around the Psyker or nearby units to protect them against psychic attack.

Psychic Lash: A directed bolt of Warp energy, ignoring armor to rip open the enemy's organs.

Machine Curse: The psyker places a curse on a target vehicle's machine spirit, potentially causing the machine to harm itself.

Lightning Arc: Bolts of Warp lightning are launched from their hands.

Soul Storm: Favored by Psyker Battle Squads, this power engulfs the enemy in Warp energy to sear their flesh and rip their souls from their bodies.

Weaken Resolve: Favored by Psyker Battle Squads, the pyskers evoke irrational terror in their enemies' minds.

Selena Marquise

Sister of Battle Order of the Divine Service

Canoness Superior

Age 339

White Hair, Amber Eyes

War Gear

Cloak of St. Aspira

Book of St. Lucius

Litanies of Faith

Mantle of Ophelia

Armor of Saint Katherine

Simulacrum Imperialis

Blade of Admonition

Inferno Pistol

Bio- A highly decorated woman, she is the only Living Saint that walks amongst man today. She claims that as a child she was visited by the Emperor in her dreams, He blessed her and bid her to join the Sisters of Battle and that one-day she would be rewarded for her service with a treasure that no other can boast ever receiving. With that in mind she subjected herself to the Abbotess and began her training as a Battle Sister. Her first deployement was in the middle if fire fight against Chaos Marines. This is where her legend started. As a neophyte she survived longer than most, but towards the end of the battle her battle sisters saw slain by a Chaos Sorcerer. The legend is after her death her body was enfulfed in golden light and and fire erupted from her and bound towards heaven, the fire exploded and Saint Selena was born into the battlefield. With her new power she smote the whole of chaos and brought victory to her convernt. At the end of the battle she reverted back to her original form. This has happened many times in her career, her dying, resurrecting, destroying and then reverting. She has brought more victory to her convent then any other sister. Her greatest legend was when she was able to find and done the lost Armor if Saint Katherine, those who gaze at her with her armor swear that they can see the hand of the Emperor behind her golden radiance. But Inquisitors always seem to be wary of herand she always reply "I care not for your judgement, for my actions can only be judged by the Emperer. When I finally cease walking amongst you my reward that He promised me shall be waiting on the other side", her voice was calm and quiet, bereft of anger or hate. She simply knew that her faith would preserve her. Her Faith would eventually garner her an entire order to call her own with a unique mission altogether.

Powers-

Hand of the Emperor: The Sisters channel His wrath through their bodies, given them preternatural strength.

Divine Guidance: The Will of the Emperor guides the Sisters' shots, allowing them to shatter armor and penetrate weak points.

The Passion: Inspired with holy fervour, the Sisters' reflexes are enhanced to better overcome His enemies.

Light of the Emperor: Filled with fear of failing Him, the Sisters will shirk from no other terror.

Spirit of the Martyr: The weapons of the enemy have no effect on the Sisters until He is ready to receive them in death.

Myrim Illana

Eldar of Ulthwe

Farseer

Age 8,294

Blonde Hair, Green eyes

War Gear

Singing Spear "Allura"

Shuriken Pistol "Masterwing"

Ghost Helm

Runes of Warding and Witnessing

Rune Armour

Forceshield

Gyrinx Familiar

Bio- An Eldar whose patience is only matched by her compassion. Her long life has allowed her to achieve what many eldar are incapable to do. This eldar has walked road in every Path of eldar culture. As such, she is venerated as a highly skilled member of her race and many consider her irraplacable. When she became lost on her Path and became a Farseer she has led many campaigns to preserve her Craftworld. However, her methods are unusual due to the results, an example is that the Imperium forces destroyed an Ork Waaagh! with minimal casualties for the "Mon-keigh"s, considering that eldar life is greater than human life it is a wonder if she is "soft" on the lesser beings. However, this controversial train of thought is usuallt disregarded when eldar remembe the battle for Jeset Rho, a battle in which she decimated an entire Warband with her mind and Flayed a greater demon of Khorne with a thought.

Powers-

Augment - The Warlock acts as a conduit to extend the range of others' psychic powers.

Conceal - The air around the Warlock forms into a type of fog or darkness, making it difficult to see and accurately differentiate between the enemy and the terrain.

Destructor - A huge blast of raw psychic power is unleashed by the Warlock to engulf her enemy.

Embolden - The Warlock projects images of mighty Eldar victories and heroes into her companions' minds, inspiring them to greater feats of heroism.

Enhance - This power has the effect of increasing the already impressive speed and agility of the targeted Eldar warriors.

Executioner - The Warlock creates a monstrous, glowing psychic projection of herself, which engages the enemy in hand-to-hand combat.

Battle Fate - Examining the strands of time, the Farseer choose the course of action that will best ensure success for a friendly unit.6

Crystal Seer - Calling upon the assistance of those Seers within the Infinity Circuit, the Farseer is able to enhance her abilities many-fold.6

Doom - The Farseer finds the thread of destiny that leads to the enemies' destruction and guides events toward that end.

Eldritch Storm - This power manifests as a vast psychic storm above the target area, firing bolts of psychic energy at the ground in devastating bursts which can even destroy tanks.

Force of Asuryan - The Farseer increasing the fighting abilities of friendly Eldar.6

Fortune - The Farseer looks into immediate future for an instant, allowing Eldar warriors a chance to dodge incoming fire which would have killed them.

Guide - This power allows the Farseer to reach into the future, determine where the enemy will be, and use this information to guide friendly Eldars' fire to the maximum effect.

Mind War - The Farseer battles the enemy's mind directly, typically resulting in the foe's brain exploding. It can also render them slow and dumb, or nullify any psychic powers they may have attempted.6

Phoenix Spirit - Influencing the Wraithbone within a fallen Eldar's Spirit Stone, the Farseer briefly reanimates them.

Spirit Seer - The Farseer influences the Wraithbone cores of all friendly Wraithguard, invigorating them to heroic actions.

Temporal Weave - This power allows the Farseer to target the enemy and remove them from time itself, essentially freezing them in place.

Caliss Illana

Eldar of Ulthwe

Howling Banshee Exarch

Age 6,239

Black Hair, Black Eyes

War Gear

Howling Banshee Exarch Armour

Executioner "Rain Path"

2 Triskeles

Banshee Mask

Forceshield

Bio- The eldest quadruplet of the Eldar Farseer Myrim Illana, this Eldar child was as gifted as her mother. She has succeeded in experience every single Eldar path, including the Path of Command and the Path of the Witch. And in all cases she has managed to leave them. However, as she attempted to cycle through the Path of the Warrior she eventually found herself lost on the Path of the Howling Banshee. Many were surprised, but it soon changed to awe and fear. Many Eldar were absolutely blinded by talent in her new path, and afraid due to her growing power. She had become an Exarch in her respective Aspect and her skill soon began to reach Legendary Status. Her greatest triumph was the destruction of Daemon Prince Gorath. She along with her sisters and mother, they became the replacement for the Warlock council normaly guarding their Farseer mother, obliterated the soul of the Deamon Prince and halted the massacre of a nearby Craftworld.

Marissa Illana

Warp Spider Exarch

Age 6,239

Red Hair, Green eyes

War Gear

Warp Spider Exarch Armour

Powerblades

2 Death Spinner

Warp Spider Jump Generator

Forceshield

Bio- The second born of the quadruplet of the Eldar Farseer Myrim Illana, this Eldar child was as gifted as her mother. She has succeeded in experience every single Eldar path, including the Path of Command and the Path of the Witch. And in all cases she has managed to leave them. However, as she attempted to cycle through the Path of the Warrior she eventually found herself lost on the Path of the Warp Spider. Many were surprised, but it soon changed to awe and fear. Many Eldar were absolutely blinded by talent in her new path, and afraid due to her growing power. She had become an Exarch in her respective Aspect and her skill soon began to reach Legendary Status. Her greatest triumph was the destruction of Daemon Prince Gorath. She along with her sisters and mother, they became the replacement for the Warlock council normaly guarding their Farseer mother, obliterated the soul of the Daemon Prince and halted the massacre of a nearby Craftworld.

Myalia Illana

Eldar of Ulthwe

Dire Avenger Exarch

Age 6,239

Blonde Hair, Blue eyes

War Gear

Dire Avenger Exarch Armour

Shimmershield

Forceshield

Diresword

Twin Shuriken Catapults

Bio- The third oldest of the quadruplet of the Eldar Farseer Myrim Illana, this Eldar child was as gifted as her mother. She has succeeded in experience every single Eldar path, including the Path of Command and the Path of the Witch. And in all cases she has managed to leave them. However, as she attempted to cycle through the Path of the Warrior she eventually found herself lost on the Path of the Dire Avengers. Many were surprised, but it soon changed to awe and fear. Many Eldar were absolutely blinded by talent in her new path, and afraid due to her growing power. She had become an Exarch in her respective Aspect and her skill soon began to reach Legendary Status. Her greatest triumph was the destruction of Daemon Prince Gorath. She along with her sisters and mother, they became the replacement for the Warlock council normaly guarding their Farseer mother, obliterated the soul of the Deamon Prince and halted the massacre of a nearby Craftworld.

Ysenia Illana

Eldar of Ulthwe

Striking Scorpion Exarch

Age 6,239

Blonde hair, Green eyes

War Gear

Striking Scorpion Exarch Armour

Biting Blade "Fell Weave"

Scorpion's Claw

Mandiblaster

Forceshield

Bio- The youngest quadruplet of the Eldar Farseer Myrim Illana, this Eldar child was as gifted as her mother. She has succeeded in experience every single Eldar path, including the Path of Command and the Path of the Witch. And in all cases she has managed to leave them. However, as she attempted to cycle through the Path of the Warrior she eventually found herself lost on the Path of the Striking Scorpion. Many were surprised, but it soon changed to awe and fear. Many Eldar were absolutely blinded by talent in her new path, and afraid due to her growing power. She had become an Exarch in her respective Aspect and her skill soon began to reach Legendary Status. Her greatest triumph was the destruction of Daemon Prince Gorath. She along with her sisters and mother, they became the replacement for the Warlock council normaly guarding their Farseer mother, obliterated the soul of the Deamon Prince and halted the massacre of a nearby Craftworld.

Telo Kasadore

Gue'vesa of Tau

Shas'O Cir'la Gau'ty(Pure) Rau(Sight)/ Commander Puresight

Age 145

Black Hair, Blue eyes

War Gear

Defiance Battlesuit – XV32 (contains 3 hardpoints)

Blacksun Filter (Hard-wired)

Drone controller (Hard-wired) with 1 Command Linked drone and Marker drone

Multi-Tracker

Shield Generator (Hardpoint)

Target Lock

Dual Burst Cannon (Hardpoint)

Airbursting Fragmentation Projector(Hardpoint)

Honor Blade

Bio- Born in Tau Space this woman carved her name in Tau history as one of the few who were not only reached the highest position in their Caste but also as someone who changed their Caste all together. She was slotted into the Earth Caste as a scientist, bioligist, inventor etc. It came to the point where all her achievements could not be ignored and she began to rank up in record time. Soon she earned the illusive title of Fio'O or Earth Planner. However, that all changed when a raid from the Dark Eldar Ambushed the Tau Research World she lived in. The Tau forces were completely caught in the surprise and all of the Fire Caste High Command were killed. Instead of fleeing like the rest of the civilians she took up arms instead. The first order of business was to convince the remaine Fire Warriors to fight for her, and because she was human she was as blunt as a boot to the face. It was a surprise intirly when her plan worked, it involved blowing up a few friendly buildings infested with hostiles, leadingthem to several mine and killing fields and a few Ar'Ka cannon shots to their ship but eventually the Tau managed to hold their research world. Following her victory the the Etherials had her change Castes, because quite frankly she was the best Planner they had, but she was a better general than Planner. As such she became the first human to take the name Commander, and was henceforth known as Commander Puresight.

Rai'Shin Siv

Dark Eldar of Commoragh

Succubus of The Cult of Blade Denied

Age 8,009

Black hair, Violet eyes

War Gear

Wych Suit

Djin Blade and Husk Blade

Monomolecular blade

Blast Pistol

Webway Portal

Shadow Field

Nightmare Doll

Bio- Even Gods can make mistakes. Rai'Shin is the only Dark Eldar in existence that does not have The Thirst. However, by the time anyone has known she was already am untouchable Hekatrix Bloodbride of the strangest caliber. She was not, but she was "fair". Her kills were both effeciant and magnificent to behold. Not many were willing to fight for her position and in time, when her secret was out she tore apart her entire Wych Cult and The Kabal of the Flayed Skull, by herself. Since then Archon Vraesque has held no illusion that she was the premiere fighter and the whole of the Dark Eldar would suffer from her death. She became the "Untouchable", a figure that many would soon become a Dark Muse. She claimed Power as the Sole Succubi for the Cult of Blade Denied and has since then earned a following. However, there are only a handful that she actually trust. For in the Dark of Commoragh loyalty was a truly difficulty to obtain and a very valuable commodity that is greedily guarded against.

Hellia Hemlok

Dark Eldar of Commoragh

Sisterhood of Lhilitu, Ex-High Troupe Master of the Harlequins

Age 3,226

Black hair, Gold eyes

War Gear

Harlequin's Kiss

Fusion Gun

Holosuit

Flip Belt

Bio- Born into the Harlequinn troupe, this eldar with the blood of dark and normal eldar was a natural in the style of entertainment. Her, exquisite, can only be matched by the performance that she creates. As she grew older, so did her passions and skills, it grew to the point that she became the Troupe Master in a little as a thousand years. Her skill continued to grew and bordered legend when she received a vision from her patron god Cegorach, the Laughing God. Though she never told her fellows in her troupe they all understood that she had to leave. And so she left for Commoragh to fulfill her mission that was given to her. She sought training in the Sisiterhood of Lhilitu and found the Succubi Rai'Shin. By proving her allegience to her Hellia became a part of Ra'Shin's Inner Circle, one of few that can call the Succubi friend.

Arissa, Ayana, Arana Dimentia (Triplets)

Dark Eldar of Commoragh

Hekatrix Syrens of the Cult of Blade Denied,

Red hair, red eyes

War Gear

Wych Suit

Clone Field

Hydra Gauntlets, Razorflails, and Impaler ( One for each sister)

Blast Pistol

Bio- Pureblood Triplets born in intervals of three minutes. Their faces and likeness is so identical that it is absolutely impossible to distinguish one amongst the others. They grew in a Wych Cult honing their skills to razors edge. However, by the time they reched prominence their skill, beauty and beguiling nature attracted every single noble within Commoragh. Just as they were about to be tossed to the carrion their saviour broke apart every would be contender. It was Rai'Shin that had claimed them. But instead of being a cruel despot, as the three had assumed, they were treated with something they never had, respect. From that point on they surrendered themselves to their "Mistress" and in turn they received all the benefits and training as part of Rai'Shin's elite coven of Syrens, and have been blessed with a potin that staves of the Thirst. While they refined their technique they were able amass a great deal of influence, this influence allowed them to find, locate and "liberate" old technology. For reasons unknown to these three their Mistress has called for a gathering of any technology, no matter how primitive, they could find and hide within the Wych Cults Capital Ship Destiny Denied. Although they are indeed loyal to their Mistress they hold hope that one day they will learn of the method that would free them from the grasp of She Who Thirsts.


	2. Emperor's Knights Info

Chapter Name - Emperor's Knights

Chapter Master – Highlord Paladin Rexarios Oracion

Homeworld – None

Fortress Monastary – The Bastion of Resonance

Specialty – Daemons, Assault, Elimination of enemy Command Structure

Colors – Silver

Strength – 3000 strong

Warcry – "With Faith and Fury my Brothers" or "The Emperor has Called for Death. And We Bring forth Ruin!"

Origins – The 27th Founding in 821.M41. A Grand Master of the previous Order leads the successor Chapter to the Legendary Grey Knights, this Chapter. Rexarios Oracion, whose noble deeds, unified much of the factions of Terra. Due to this, the Highlords felt that having a new chapter born from Rexarios' owns superior genes would create a sort of "Super" Space Marine. Because of advanced technology found by Rexarios, himself, the gene-seed that was required for Space Marines have been given a special accelerated growth hormone. Surprisingly, there have been no repercussion to the usage of these hormones, however, the genes-seed that were not intended for the new Chapter all mutated. With this technology the Chapter received their gene-seed much faster.

Organization – This Chapter is far more complex that most other Chapters. The first difference is that the Chapter follows some of the doctrines in the Codex Astartes while ignoring others. Several examples of this is as follows: the combat strength of the Chapter is three thousand instead of the normal one thousand, instead of ten companies there are thirty and they have different titles for each specialists and officers.

Gene-seed – When Rexarios was implanted with the gene-seed there were many mutations that occurred. However, these mutations only provided absolute benefits to Rexarios. He was studied and prodded for years, but after centuries of tests the Adeptus Mechanicus could not replicate this phenomena. These, mutations were taken as a sigh that Rexarios was blessed by the Emperor, this was one of the reasons that help support the creation of a new Chapter based on his genes alone. They mutations follow

The secondary heart allows Rexarios to manipulate the blood flow from his body, as how much and how fast the blood goes in his veins.

The Ossmodula is supercharged, allowing the bones to take the qualities of diamond, making them extremely hard and difficult to fracture.

The biscopea not only increases more muscle growth but also allows growth of "pink" muscles that both have the properties of enhanced "strength" and enhanced "endurance". Meaning they heat harder and need less rest when using it.

The Haemastamen produces far more haemoglobin then normal, enhancing breathing and breath control.

The Larraman's Organ produces a special type of Larraman's cells then normal. These cells not only form scar tissues but also hardens and enhances sourrounding muscles nd skin tissue, making injury in the same location less likely.

Catalepsean Node is increased further and now allows Rexarios to be active without sleep for longer than the normal two weeks.

Most poisins have specific benefits, like increased reaction time the problem is usually the person is too busy dieing to notice the effects. However, with Preomnor, not only does it neutralize poisins but Rexarios retains any posotive side-effects.(A/N. Think the Witcher and his potions.)

The Omophagea now allows Rexarius to sift through the memories of that which he consumes and knit-pick the information he wants instead of a rush of experience.

The Multi-Lung provides normal bnefits plus an increased breath control and oxygen regulation.

The Occulobe now provides a heat-detector and greater and more accurate sight range.

The Lyman's Ear can now sense ultra low and ultra high frequencies, and can now deafen himself at will.

Sus-an Membrane now provides a special ability after Rexarios has been in suspended animation. When he does, The membrane triggers on the Larraman's Organ, thus this provides a "regeneration sleep".

The Meanchromic Organ now permenantly toughens the skin and increase regeneration, leaving no scars.

The mutation allows the Oolitic Kidney to purge poisen safely without knocking Rexarios unconscious.

The Neuroglottis can now control the intensity of the sense of taste.

The Mucranoid can now secret psychotropic phermones that can effect the biochemistry in a person, like fear, nervousness and even attraction.

The Betcher's Gland has been mutated to unheard of levels. The acid produced is capable of eating away at adamantium in seconds.

The Progenoid Gland has been accelterated, what takes five to ten years to grow, can now be grown in a third of that time.

The Black Carapace has been hardened to the point of near adamantium toughness.

When the Gene-seed is implanted to new marines they will have usually six or nine of these mutations and they happen randomly, no one save Rexarios has the full package.

Recruitment – Of all the Space Marine Chapters out there the Emperor's Knights are the most pickiest and least harrowing of all. Other Chapters seek strong physical specimens, men forged in gangs in Hive Worlds or Feral Wolrds. The Emperor's Knights on the other hand pick seek those of great moral integrity than those of great strength. Rexarios states that "Strength can be gained, cunning can learned, endurance can be built. But the Faith of Man can be only be broken by the Man in Question". This quote states that all physical gifts can be given away but Marines "heart" was their true weapon. Another aspect of heir recruitment that troubles many would be that not only are the recruits "pure in heart" they are also all psykers who rank high in the Assignment. Many people in the Imperium, more so in positions of power, are very wary of this action. This trait is due to their close bonds to their parent Chapter, who also fields powerful Psyker Marines.

Culture – The Emperor's Knights prized self-reliance, brotherhood, nobility, honor and constant progress. Humility is constantly reinforced within new neophytes, when they are not training they learn other arts aside from the arts of war, arts such as metallurgy, healing and other crafts that might help before and after the field of battle.

The Emperor's Knights also highly prize brotherhood and loyalty. They emphasize that their comrades in arms more valuable than any relic they hold. "Protect you brother and your fellow man as though you protect the Emperor Himself". This noble code has such an awe inspiring effect on others that an entire Imperial Fleet and her troops were inspired to constantly, "guard" the marines so that their nobility would never die. They are known as "The Preservers". When this was reported to the Highlords of Terra they were given a mission to watch over the new Chapter. But, in reality all the soldiers that join the preservers are men and women who believe that they are the Imperium's hope for a future without war. Constant teamwork exercise and rigged test promote loyalty to the "family".

The Emperor's Knights are dedicated to knowledge and artifacts specifically, lost and ancient techs. Due to their desire to constantly reclaim such relics the Adeptus Mechanicas Fabricator General of Mars commissioned a great fleet with the full power of the Machine Cult behind it. No other Chapter has access to such an honor simply because of the deeds and services that the Highlord Paladin has performed for the cult. And no other Chapter runs across more tech then them, some Techpriests even walk the razors edge and perform various reverse engineered tech derived from xenotech.

Finally, their battles across the galaxy have attracted the attention of the Inquisition and the Sisters of Battle. In the three hundred years of service that the Emperor's Knights have endured they have rooted out heresy and betrayel with little to no casualties or collateral damage over a thousand times. Even though this is not the prime directive of the Chapter the fact remains that not only they do good work, they do it very well, and just like their parent Chapter they also hold he Honor of being a Chapter whose members have never fallen to Chaos. Because of such an achievement the Inquisition thought it best to have a presence within the Emperor's Knights. An entirely new Order of Sisters of Battle, The Order of Divine Service, was Commissioned with a single directive of keeping the Emperor's Knights in check, they are led by the Canoness Superior and a Lord Inquisitor. Secretly, however, they hope to find heresy wherever the Emperor's Knights, believe them to be a compass that points towards such heresies.

The Emperor's Knights hold the largest fleet currently, ships of Space Marines, Imperial Navy, Adeptus Machanicus and Adeptus Sororitas, constantly shadow the War Barge "Bastion of Resonance". However, The Empeor's Knights, unlike most Chapters, lack a homworld. Instead their Fortress Monastary lies at the core of the War Barge. They find recruits at passing planets and take, usually, the "purist" in heart.

Organization – There are roughly three thousand Space Marines in Active Combat and thirty Companies. At the core the organization remains Codex Astartes, one veteran company, four battle companies, four reserve companies and one Scout Company each with one hundred marines at their disposal. These companies are called Sevall Companies, behind each Individual Company lies two more company who are led by the Primary companies, these Companies are called Vall. The designation for these companies are first known by Company then number, for example; The first company would be called First Comapany Sevall, and their Vall would be called First Company Vall Primaris and Vall Segundus.

Honor Guards – A title is bequeathed to Marines who fight in the Honor Guard. They are given the title Knight of the Round. There are fifty knights in total and the first thirteen strongest Knights are given a Title and are the personal Retinue of the Highlord Paladin. The rest of the knights have been given free reign to travel with any company and hold the rank equal to their respective captains.

Specialists and Officers-

Chapter Master – Highlord Paladin

Captains – Paladin

Librarians – Scholars

Chief Librarian – Scholar Supreme

Chaplains – Sanctifier

Master of Sanctity – Sage

Techmarines – Disciple

Master of the Forge – Forge Master

Seargents – Knight

Veteran – Sword

Battle-Brother – Brethren

Tactical Squad – Blade-Brethren

Devastator Squad – Ragnarok Squad

Assault Squad – Skysworders

Terminatours – Granna Sabers

Vehicles

Drop Pods

Predator Annhilator

Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought

Attack Bike

Land Speeder Typhoon

Land Raider Terminus Ultra

Caestus Assault Ram

Thunderhawks

Space Marine Landing Craft

Damocles Command Rhino

Thunderfire Cannon

Rapier

Equipment –

Auspex

Bionics

Company Banner

Winged Jump Packs

Narthecium/Reductor

Purity Seals

Rosarious

Signum

Teleport Homer

Chapter Banner

Sacred Standerd

Iron Halo

Adamantine Mantle

Unifying Talisman (Increases Marine Surviveablity)

Steel Soul Charm (Increases weapon effeciancy)

Gift of Steel (Increases armor durability)

Weapons –

Chainfist

Lightning Claws

Crozius Arcanum

Power Weapons

Chain Weapons

Thunder Hammer

Tyrant Weapons (For Elites)

Combi-weapons

Multi-Melta

Meltagun

Plasma Weapons

Storm Bolter

Bolter and Bolt Pistol

Armor-

Artificer Armour

Power armour

Combat Shield

Power Armour

Storm Shields

Terminator Armour

Followers –

Chapter Serfs

Equerry

Familiars

Cenobyte Servitors

Scout Drones

Relationships-

Chaos - Even though this Chapter is relatively young many warbands have come to fear the Emperor's Knights. Just as deadly as their Parent Chapter, The Grey Knights, these space Marines are uniquely equipped to face Daemonic Powers. Although, no warband would ever retreat from a fight, they are reluctant to use daemons against this Chapter, the reason is because prolonged exposure to the Emperor's Knights and their chanting can drive the demons insane and attack their own ranks.

Eldar – Surprisingly, not many battles have been fought against the Eldars. The greatest conflict they had ended with a respectful leave of battle. A Necron Lord had arisen and the Eldar knowing this went into battle. When the Emperor's Children appeared with the Highlord Paladin the Eldar attempted to use them as buffers against the Necrons. Their Farseer Illana was able to see the Fates of others and used that to guide her actions and those Eldar beneath her. What she did not know at the time was Rexarios had obtained a similar ability, albeit fundamentally different. Using his precognition and tactics he was reverse their fortunes, made the Eldar the buffer and allowed him and his Marines to strike the Necron's flank. He took many war prizes, and xenotech that day, while many Eldars fell and was forced to route. When Farseer Illana returned for her fallen comrades' soulstones she was surprised to see that all of them were piled beneath a great tree, the standard of the Emperor's Knights behind the pile, and the Highlord Paladin alone without his armor on the side, eating an apple. No one knows what happened beneath the great tree, however, when the Highlord Paladin returned he carried with him a glowing Red Stone with the mark of Ulthwe upon it.

Dark Eldar – Of all the Chapters the Emperor's Knights is the only Chapter that the Dark Eldar would completey retreat from. The Archons hold great fear for Rexarios because he has killed at least three Archons of Commoragh. In that one battle almost all of Commoragh converged and set up an ambush for the Highlord Paladin. A host of five thousand bodies and a thousand armored vehicles were used to assail the Highlord Paladin with his Knights of the Round and a fraction of his Sevall First Company and First Company Vall Primaris and Segundus. A Little over three hundred Granna Sabers versus six whole Kabals. It was an absolute massacre for the Dark eldars. Fifty-three Granna Sabers fell while the Dark Eldar losses were total including three Archons. All things considered the Dark Eldar are thankful that they did not follow them to Commoragh.

Imperial Guard – Many Space Marine Chapters inspire awe and fear in their lesser men. Ordinary men and women of the Imperium gaze at Space Marines and they see the strength of their Imperium, they see its finest warriors. But when they gaze upon the Emperor's Knights they see more than strength. They see hope, they see pride and they men of the Imperium not Gods of War. Unlike most Chapters the Emperor's Knights place great emphasis on the fact that the Marines are men, ordinary men who can achieve greatness, that all men can achieve similar greatness. They are a spark of hope; an inspiration and soon it became a Calling. After numerous battles and spectacular results the Lord Commander Militant used his vast influence and commissioned a Fleet, and like-minded individuals who shared his vision. Even though many Lords opposed this the chunk of the Highlords who were in debt, and in awe, of the Knights supported this use of military might. They say it is"insurance". They became the Preservers; those who stand beside Greatness, the Emperor's Knights, and the ones that they believe can end the constant warfare. Those who serve under the Preserver are given top of the line trainer, equipment and are trained by various Knights themselves. If they are particularly lucky a Knight of The Round is present. The mere present of one of the knights inspire and the training would have made these specific guardsmen equal to the Kasrkin of Cadia. The recruits are recruit on many worlds not just a single one, as such their great numbers bolsters the strength of the Emperor's Knights.

Inquisition – Of all the organizations in the Imperium none is more split than the Inquisition. On the one hand The Knights have done many things that contrast the Imperial Cult. Things like not believing the Emperor is a God, peaceful consorting of xenos, and reverse engineering xenotech. On the other hand, no can deny the absolute loyalty that the Marines have demonstrated, nor the success they have brought, glory upon glory, victory upon victory. There are many who have begun to not only fear them for their military might, but also the political strength as well. The Inquisition has to very careful about the Emperor's Knights, the vast majority of the Imperium have their gazed fixed on them and any mistake on them can fracture the Imperium, more so the Inquisition itself. With the Inquisition divided unable to form a unanimous stance on them there is chance that a civil war or schism will occur.

Sisters of Battle- Amongst the Sisters of Battle all of them draw their strength from the zeal and faith in the Emperor of Man. It is to him they praise and in return receive miracles that defy logic, such increased strength, zeal and even resurrection to a select few. However, of all the Sisters there is one order that deviates slightly from the norm. The Sisters of the Order of Divine Service is the newest order, and is the only one unattached to the militia branch of the Ordo Hereticus. Instead, they are attached to the Emperor's Knights at the behest of he Abbotess and the Inquisition. The reason for this was to make sure that the unorthodox organizations of the Emperor's Knights do not fall to heresy and Chaos. However, unbeknownst to the Imperium, except the Lord Inquisitor attached to this Order, and even to the Emperor's Knights the Sisters of Battle from this order venerate, in secret, the Emperor's Knights as the successors of the Will of the Emperor. All Sisters of battle venerate and worship the Emperor, but the Order of Devine Service view the Emperor's Knights as the only Chapter as true "heroes" and "Sons" of the Emperor, due to the faith, success nobility and visions from the Canoness. It is even said that squads of Sisters would willingly sacrifice themselves to preserve the life of a neophyte, so strong is their belief. Actions such as these our welcomed back to the Order with cheers for they have "saved a Son of the Emperor".

Adeptus Mechanicus- Even before the formation of the Emperor's Knights the Adeptus Mechanicus was already on excellent terms with the Current Highlord Paladin. Many times in the past Rexarios provided the Techpriests with new STC's for tools, medicine and sometimes weapons thought to be lost, though most were age-worn. The raw amount of tech that Rexarios gave to the Mechanicus was so staggering that when the Emperor's Knights was declared to be formed with Rexarios as Highlord Paladin the Fabricator-General of Mars declared that a contingent Fleet of Adeptus Mechanicus was sent and attached to the Emperor's Knights' Fleet. The Fabricator-General argued that they believe that the Emperor's Knights would actually find a full copy STC and many relics of the past. The Quest for Knowledge drove many to join the fleet, even with the disapproval of a couple of Highlords of Terra. However, upon the Emperor's Knights first Crusade on a Dead World that was overrun by Necrons, new knowledge was found. The hopes and faiths of the Adeptus Mechanicus soared when Rexarios returned to the Fleet with an ancient STC in the form of a manifest of paper. The "Holy Texts", as the Adeptus Mechanicus has now called it, was information Paper with descriptive instructions on how to design a far more efficient Fusion Generator. This tech further fanned the flames of excitement in the Whole of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is now a great Honor to be placed in the Enderin Fleet that was attached to the Emperor's Knights. From that point on the Techpriests have come to view the Emperor's Knights as "Sons of the Omnissiah", however in secret. Any tech that was found by them was instantly put into production and applied first to the Techpriests of Mars and second to the Emperor's Knights an honor that that signifies the complete backing of the Cult Mechanicus. Many are envious of the Status of the Emperor's Knights with the Mechanicus, after all they have received MASSIVE support from them, but none can deny that they have earned such a position.

Tau – Amongst the Tau the Ethereals that rule the Tau have had much experience in dealing with the Emperor's Knights. Some good and some bad. But there has always been a modicum of respect that both factions have come to enjoy. Their First confrontation was a peaceful one. A group of Tau Merchant ships had managed to save a large life boat containing many Imperial Citizens fleeing from a Ork Waaagh! The Emperor's Knights, without any orders, chased after the refugees. After ascertaining the truth of the refugees Rexarios thanked the captain of the Tau Merchant Ship and gave him a Master-Crafted Plasma Gun to show his appreciation. "This is a Holy Gun that has served the Imperium faithfully and fully. You who have preserved the life of its citizens earned the right to own it". Those who bore witness to it were shocked to the core, Tau and Imperium alike. Upon the return of the Merchant ship to Tau Hub, an Ethereal called forth the captain to better understand what transpired. Since then the Emperor's Knights have come to conflict many times and each time their nobility, honor and integrity was blatantly demonstrated to the Tau of every class. Though they are wary o that specific Chapter of Space Marines none within Tau can dispute that the Emperor's Knights fully embody all that is great within the Imperium. It is held within the deepest conclave of Ethereals that a peace treaty with that Chapter could go a long way to uniting the two warring Empires. It is their greatest goal and ambition to turn Rexarios to see the "Greater Good", but many believe that should he become one of them willingly, there would be war as to which Caste he would belong to, as Rexarios himself is shown to be a peerless warrior, a genius in ship navigation, an adamant builder, a accomplished diplomat and a grand philosopher. Traits that all call for the highest order in every caste.

Orks- Brutal savage and cunning beasts the Orks may be, but there is non who can dispute they are a great threat to the Galaxy. Many times the Emperor's Knights clashed wit the Greenskin Menace and for the most part the Orks have never won any major battles against them. But regardless of statistics the Emperor's Knights have pushed the Orks back. However, as usual even after a full-blown Waaagh many Orks manage to flee the worlds that they were attempting to conquer. These Orks usually told stories of "Da Bggest Oomie I' Ever Dun See" and how "Da Humie Smushed Da Warboss wid his biggest toe". Eventually these stories kept spreading from Ork Clan to Ork Clan until new warbosses would come along and start a new Waaagh! Only these Waaaghs's were directed at that last possible location of "Da Ork Grinda'". It has come to the point that many orks don't believe that "Da Ork Grinda'" was a human but a painted Ork who wants to fight the best fighters in the galaxy, namely the Orks themselves. Some Orks would even look for Da Ork Grinda' so that they can join him and become one of his "Boyz" and start a new Waaagh with their new Warboss. Every one of such orks failed persuade the new Warboss and came back telling even bigger stories of Da Ork Grinda', currently he is "Da size of a mountain and swallowed a Squiggoth wid one chomp and fires burnas out his bum". Suffice to say the Orks will never follow a Space Marine into combat, but Rexarios is has come close to being the first Human Warboss ever.

Fortress-Monastry – Unlike most Space Marine Chapters they do not have their own homeworld or recruiting code of conduct forbids the the Chapter from owning such large standings power, things such as worlds, Imperial fortresses and even influencial titles. The Emperor's Knights shrug off most uneeded "burdens" to better themselves in serving the Will of Their Emperor. To this end, all that they own are the loyalty of their subordinates and the fleet they control and all therein. Their Largest ship serves not only as a their Fortress-Monastary, but also as temple to the achievements of the Chapter. This ship was Given to Rexarios a Flagship by the Fabricator-General of Mars, The War Barge Bastion of Resonance. It is one of the largest ships ever conceived filled to the brim with weapons both man made and exotic. However, the greatest weapon aboard would be the Ragnarok Cannon. This ships gun was taken from a Planet Killer Chaos Starship that the Emperor's Knights destroyed. They purged the inhabitants of the ship, consecrated every inch of the ship before the Adeptus Mechanicus stepped on board. After everything of value was taken from the ship, including tech and knowledge, the ship was atomized and the remains were dusted. When news arrived to Mars of the new tech that was found the Fabricator –General himself created the Bastion of Resonance with the full backing of the Mechanicus. The ship was given to the the Emeror's Knights, as a thank you and the Ragnarok Cannon has been the hallmark of this one of a kind ship. No other ship like it has ever been built simply because the Ragnorok Cannon was a reverse engineerd version, Albeit a far more effeciant and powerful version, of the Planet Killer's Armegeddon Gun, a weapon that can destroy whole planets. It is also rumored that scattered among the great fleet lies several Titans of varying Classes.

Number in Fleet (All factions)

Battleships

One Emperor

Two Apocalypses

One Warbarge

Two Strike Cruisers

One Ark Mechanicus

Grand Cruisers

Five Exorcists

Five Avengers

Battle Cruisers

Ten Overlords

Ten Mars

Heavy Frigates

Twenty Turbulents

Destroyers

Twenty Cobras

This Fleet is one of the Largest Battlefleets in the Imperium. But the most dangerous part of this fleet is not only does this fleet answer only to the Highlord Paladin alone, it also incorporates seven capital ships. The Ark Mechanicus, a mythological ship, and the Bastion of Resonance, a one of a kind Planet Destroyer, lies within that fleet.


	3. Khorne, Tzeentch and Slaanesh

Khorne watched on top his Brass Throne, upon his mountain of skulls. He watched at his – no, their – greatest creation did battle. The creature, with four appendages, fought battle after battle, never fleeing never cowering. This pleased the Blood God greatly. He was first found when they were two. The Anathema tried for both, He tried to take both his sons when He found them within the warp. But Khorne and his brothers had already claimed the two.

It brought smile on his face, all the work the Anathema did and it was he and his brothers that perfected him. Two fractured souls, two broken bodies one touched by Order, the other by Chaos. And as Tzeentch plotted the two became one seamlessly. Now there was only one child bourn with the marks of Order and Chaos. And the best part was that the Anathema "had" to bless the child. For if he didn't than Malice would have won. And that was war Khorne was not willing to lose.

CRACK!

CRUNCH!

Splat

The Blood God turned to his son, deep in the Blasted Lands and smiled. He was dead, a hole where his heart should have been and a Bloodthirster feasting upon it. But, that was not what pleased Khorne, no for al around his son was corpses piled high. Khorne leisurely counted "Three hundred Bloodletters and fifty flesh hounds. HA! Not bad for s stripling who has yet to see a single year". He had laughed, it was his idea after all to grant his future champion "controlled aging", and with their power they made the infant into small boy. But that boy just decimated an entire grove of his loyal followers before being overcome by a Greater Demon! If Khorne could have, he would smile and brushed aside a burning tear at the pride he felt for his new son. With a wave of his hand the corpse of his son rose, perfectly healthy and alive, as did his followers. The combat began again but this time a gift was activated; every time the boy was resurrected he became stronger for it.

The next hundred years past by in blink of an eye for the Blood God. So many wars, so many new skulls! It was rather satisfying to know that he had so many followers just lining up to offer him their own skulls. He gazed upon the endless fields of battle and his finger and arms tensed as he saw the inevitable end.

CRACK!

CRUNCH!

Splat

Despite seeing it so many times he still could not get over it. There was still some entertainment value at seeing his subjects being viciously mutilated by a naked boy with his bare hands. Khorne had long ago stopped counting the number of Bloodletters and flesh hounds his son killed. These days he only counted the ones that really counted, "one hundred and thirty! HA, that boy really wants to beat my record"! All around the boy lay endless corpses of demons, but the greater demons that were presently eviscerated numbered one hundred and thirty, the last one's heart being voraciously being chewed on by the naked boy.

After his meal he turned to Khorne, he who sat upon a mountain of skulls, and with speed and strength only a demon can obtain dashed towards his location. Khorne was pleased; his child was strong enough at last. He patiently waited as his son defiled his fortress to get to him. He waited as he turned his guardians inside out using their own horns. He even felt excitement as screams of pain and blood reached the base of his skull mountain. He gazed down at the child's white hair and burning red eyes, and his chest swelled with pride.

"Truly magnificent!" the God murmured to himself.

The boy climbed the mountain on all fours, panting like a beast. His red gaze and black sclera never wavered he kept going. After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached Khorne and stopped confusion on his face and uncertainty in his heart.

"Do you know why you are here, Boy"?

He did not.

He was always fighting, always dying, and always coming back for more. This was the first time he stood in front of this – thing, man, it – he did not know why he was here but he did know the basics.

"I am here to spill your blood!" and he charged the sitting Blood God.

"That's the spirit stripling, never stop!"

The boy did not even see the descend axe before he was bisected.

Khorne could feel many things, he could feel anger, he could feel bloodlust, in fact for the last fifty years he was overwhelmed with pride. Now he felt a new sensation, it was bafflement, wonder and confusion. And this was all due to his most recent sensation. Pain.

CRACK!

CRUNCH!

Splat

After his son ripped of his upper right axe wielding hand he cast him off his throne. Cast him, Khorne the Blood God, of HIS THRONE!

He honestly couldn't help but feel happy since…well ever. He left a great bellowing laugh at his greatest fortune. Not even passed two hundred years and already ripping the arms of a God. "Hahahaha! Now if only he did that to Slaanesh he truly make my millennium".

He gazed at the boy, his own arm already fully rejuvenated. The boy was crouched ready to reap bloody havoc on the Blood God.

"Do you know why you are here, my son?"

He did not answer; only stare at the large God sitting in front of him.

"Do you hate me for putting you to constant battle"?

"Should I be?" an honest question, asked with an honest face.

"How in the warp did this walking genocide have an "honest face"? Warp knows how many times I've ripped it off." Khorne thought silently.

Khorne chuckled lightly, and by lightly it means volcanoes erupted with a less fear inducing effect.

"You are here because you have a purpose. A purpose that myself and my brothers have carefully crafted for millenniums. Your purpose is to grow strong enough to kill a certain someone, and then afterwards restore the balance of reality."

There was a long pause. The gaze between the two did not waver. Finally the boy broke the silence.

"I have no idea what that means" he began " but even if I do whatever it is you want me to do, what's in it for me"?

The chuckling returned. "What do you want?" answered the God "As you are right now you have no desire. You want nothing, need nothing have nothing. With time you realize your own desires, your own needs. And so long as serve us faithfully, my brothers and I shall provide it to you in excess". He paused to gaze at him, to make sure everything was going to the boy's head "serve us well and you shall want for nothing".

The silence that followed was deafening. The child was not stupid; he knew what the Four Armed Things was saying. But if the rewards were endless that what does that say for the risks he would have to take? He looked around, his gaze landed on the spot where he ripped of the Things arm, he then gazed at the mountain of skulls and finally, to the creature itself. Grinning beneath his brass armor no doubt. What did he have to lose; after all he did have nothing.

"You didn't even tell me your name."

Khorne spread his arm in a grand gesture.

"I am Khorne the Blood God. God of violence, anger and hate. The greatest of the four Chaos Gods". His boast rattle his realm and shook the sky. But the boy stood impassively, this God would not harm him, at least not at that specific moment.

"Than what about my name? You called me son".

"You may have a name when you have earned it! And you may earn it when you survive the handling of the rest of my brothers"! Oh who was he Khorne kidding, the boy just tossed him of HIS THRONE! They have been passed the stage of testing. But his brothers would throw a conniption if they were not involved in "The Naming".

The boy began get a bad feeling in he pit of his stomach, it was that or it was that demon heart he had earlier. He guessed it was bad for indigestion.

"So when do I meet them"?

Khorne chuckled and with a wave of his the space on his right, the boy's left, tore violently open. A black portal emerged and beckoned the boy.

"You have survived me my son now survive the rest of the family"!

Khorne pointed to the portal. And even though he walked to it with no signs of weakness, an odd sensation burned in his stomach.

Tzeentch was not pleased. No he was not pleased at all. He did not care if he, himself, was not chosen first, HELL he didn't care if he was chosen last. What pissed him of was that he would get the boy AFTER Khorne was done with him. How is that a bad thing? Many would ask.

"By now that battle addled barbarian must have turn him into another berserker. A cluster-warped moron who uses all the muscles he has EXCEPT the right one!"

Tzeentch could already feel a migraine settling in, he did not have one of those since Slaanesh had that party after he ate all those Eldar Gods. Damn what mess that was.

His attention was shifted as black portal opened and the boy walked though. "Well at the very least I can be entertained as my Maze breaks his mind to insanity. Let's see if this barbarian can get through this maze alive."

The boy was not sure what he would find upon exiting the portal, but this madness was most defiantly not it. Myriads of colors, shifting paths endless visions seem to dot his sight. His head spun his feet crumbled and mad giggling erupted from his mouth. He didn't know that he was laughing until he felt the shortness of breath and the breaking of his thought.

Tzeentch looked on, beyond his library. "That didn't take long," he thought. He was severely disappointed, but than again his maze was well crafted. It shifted its contents as easily and frequently as he plotted. And Tzeentch, God of Change, did that A LOT. Still he was surprised, the boy did not become chaos spawn yet. But still, it would be a long time before they would meet face to face.

THIS WAS NOT POSSIBLE!

For one moment, that was all it took. Tzeentch looked away, to plot new treacheries, for ONE moment and the boy does the impossible. A measly twenty-five years, not even a century, and the boy was walking –WALKING – through his maze, HIS MAZE. The maze that constantly shifted, the maze that did not end, the maze that was based on the God of Change's fluctuating Psyche. And he was walking THROUGH it.

"Well this is a surprise." Was his quiet murmur. "But he has yet to find the my Fortress. He still doesn't even know how to manipulate the warp! He stands no chance". Tzeentch continued to watch the boy and despite his surprise, pride was within his chest. "At least he is not a complete barbarian." He thought.

He watches for a long time as the boy continued walking, seemingly nonplussed about the madness of the place. A smile was on his face, "I think he likes it".

Tzeentch looked on and if he could his left eye would be twitching in agitation. Once again the boy surprised him immensely, within a hundred years he was finely able to take use of the warp. He could manipulate the basic elements of wind, water, fire and earth. But now he Conjuring and warp Forging. He should not be able to do that!

BOOM!

CRASH!

BKAAWWW!

Tzeentch was intrigued "So that is what a Plasma Poultry Gun can do! Rather impressive. WAIT where the warp did he even get the idea to MAKE a PLASMA POULTRY GUN!"

In the Maze the warp was far more dominant. If you have the vision and the will one can literally make anything they want from nothing at all. But this was MADNESS!

MMMOOOOOOO!

BOOOOMM!

"A BOVINE BLASTING CARBINE. WHAT THE WARP! THAT WAS MY IDEA"!

He had no idea whether to be pissed or proud. Proud that his son was making weapons of chaotic proportions or pissed that he was making weapons only he could think of… WAIT! "Can that boy understand me? Can he understand the LORD OF CHANGE"!

As hearing Tzeentch's musing the boys eyes gazed deep within the changing void. There was no path way passed the colors and lightning. "Found you," he whispered. And reality broke apart. The inaccessible was shattered like glass the shifting impossible fortress was revealed.

Tzeentch was surprised, but very pleased. Finally someone who understands him. He began planning, "What kind of hell can my son and I do"?

Could Gods die from overwhelming pride, could they be so proud that their heart, if they had one physically, would burst from their chest, if they had those too. Tzeentch did not know but he was closer to it then he had ever care to know. His son was HIS LIBRARY! His Hidden Library where plotted and connived, his sanctuary where no one would ever reach. And he was here reading. Not exciting to most other beings, true, but for the God of Sorcery and Knowledge, well lets just say he was thankful that Khorne did not completely screw up the boy. Tzeentch curiously looked at the cover of the book.

"Hmmm. "How to manipulate Mortals for Dummies, By Tzeentch, Lord of Change". Ha he has good sense of taste. One of my first and finest creations". The heavy tome was filled to the brim with information around manipulating the sentient lives of the Materium, he was rather proud of that volume. The other thirty-nine volumes were all based of the very first.

THUD!

The heavy tome the boy was reading was done, but tat was not possible. The last time he looked he the boy was starting and now he was done?

"Oh right. The Warp. How does one forget about the billions of after affects the warp has in the first place"? He asked himself

"I require knowledge." A solemn and firm voice was speaking from the boy.

Tzeentch was intrigued. Many mortals have asked him for knowledge, and he has given it too them, for a price of course. He chuckled darkly. The constant shifting of Tzeentch's form moved closer to the boy.

"Do you now? And what be the nature of the knowledge you seek?" the boy was chaotic on his own. For all the plots plans Tzeentch could create he was unable to truly grasp what the boy wanted to know.

"I want the knowledge and wisdom required to use three very specific branches of magic." Strong, firm the boy's voice resonated in the Library.

"What would they be, boy? What can Tzeentch provide for thee?" it was not often he would use his own name. The boy was interesting enough, what could he possibly want?

"The first would be knowledge of Warp an Devil Forging."

If Tzeentch had eyes it would have grown twice as large as his head, if he had a head. Warp and Devil Forging was creation and manipulation using energy of warp and other power sources. True masters of this art can create anything out of nothing at all. This was a one of he highest level of spells in his arsenal. His mind began thinking of billions of plots that could come from such a power.

"Interesting choice, boy. One of the highest level branches in magic. Yes, most interesting, what are the other two?" he was thoroughly intrigued. Yet in the back of Tzeentch's mind there was something about that branch that set off alarms in red light.

"I want knowledge for genetic and molecular manipulation." Silence reigned in the Library.

"Interesting. Once again a branch of primal magic, the highest echelons to be exact. I wonder…" Tzeentch murmured. The warning bells became a loud klaxon signal.

That's It! A Trinity the boy was attempting a Trinity. Tzeentch himself could make Trinity's happen with snap of his fingers but for a boy, a human. A Trinity was composed of three primal spells. They were Creation, Manipulation and Destruction. He named Creation and Manipulation and the last on…

"Let me guess boy, you would seek knowledge of Energy Projection? Huh, boy, you would use that knowledge to complete your Trinity, is that correct boy?"

"No. That is not the knowledge I seek."

Tzeentch was rather pleased with himself he correctly deduced the last piece he would require to complete the boy's Trinity. With those specific powers he could… Wait, what was that? "That was not the correct knowledge? I was wrong". His mind raced in silence.

"I seek a different branch of magic than the one you proposed". Calmly coolly, a stoic expression on his face.

"I WAS WRONG!" Tzeentch Raged.

"I seek knowledge pertaining to Dark Matter and Anti-Matter Manipulation."

"HOW IN THE WARPING WARP WAS I WRONG, THAT IS INCONCIEVABLE!" the raging would have made Khorne Proud.

"In return, I believe I have sufficient payment for such Knowledge."

"DO YOU NOW, BOY," venom in his voice. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY OFFER THAT CAN INTEREST ME, THE LORD OF CHANGE"! Tzeentch Raged, he was so angry he was just about drive the boy insane. Nobody made him "wrong" the moment the boy said his peace he will spend the better part of the millennium believing he was a eight year old girl with blonde pigtails and a pink polka doted dress, and there was NOTHING he could say to stop him.

"In return, I will help you prank your brothers". Silence reigned within the Library once more.

…

…

…

"What!" It seems Tzeentch can get confused after all.

"My plan requires an industrial sized spoon, several hundred pounds of Gutbuster's Premium Tofu, the creatures called "Care Bears", the Immortal Torturer known as "Barney the Dinosaur", a field of Promethean Fire Lilies, massage oil, an eight foot tall, hairy, transvestite ogryn by the name of "Bubbles", Barry White, and several image recorders for the angles." Silence once again. And surprisingly the boy was still in one piece and not insane.

"Tell me more." Tzeentch said in a gentle, soothing yet sinister voice. It was a mystery, could Gods die from overwhelming pride? Tzeentch was on the cusp of death and he never even knew it.

It was that time again, when the four Chaos Gods would meet to speak of the progress of the boy. However, unlike the time when Khorne spoke there was no joy at the boy's progress.

"…THEN I'LL WEAR YOUR HIDE AFTER I FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL!" Well Khorne was not happy.

"Was that before or after you were going to peel away his skin and dip him in the excretions of a thousand Bloodthirsters Brother Khorne." Nurgle was surprisingly jovial for someone who was taped down on his throne whilst being force-feed Ork style Tofu. Further more his entire garden was invaded by Promethean Fire Lilies, defiling his diseases in sweet aromas and leaving his nurglings smelling like perfume. Still Nurgle had to admit it was a very good prank. "At least Isha was smiling", thought Nurgle "I wonder why though?" Despite the long period of time they had spent together his adopted daughter, the Eldar God Isha, was constantly melancholy in contrast to warm and happy God of Pestilence.

"And WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT ALL THIS NURGLE. THIS WARP BLASTED FOOL HAD THE BOY ATTACK US!" Khorne was really angry. Well considering his entire domain was virtually raped by a sea of undying multi-colored bears with an obsession for rainbows and hugs, he was being rather civil in his open disdain for that event. "I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND SKIP ROPE WITH THEM!" yes, very lax indeed. Tzeentch assumed that "Barney the Dinosaur" would not stop singing that friendship song. Even Tzeentch shivered at that particular torturous melody.

"Calm down Brother Khorne." A musical voice filled with all the pleasures of heaven and all the horrors of hell. "His pranks were relatively harmless." Slaanesh was lounged in his chair, though he constantly winced and fidgeted a bit.

"AND WHAT OF YOU BROTHER SLAANESH WHAT HAS THAT WARP-BRAT RELEASED INTO YOUR REALM!" Khorne Roared.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT BROTHER!" Tzeentch reply loudly and quickly as to attract all their attention. "We need not know the details." Indeed Tzeentch was not very eager to know of the debauchery of Slaanesh.

Slaanesh smiled lasciviously "Lets just say that Ogryn's are very creative with their weapon."

"What the hell does his rifle got to do with that boy's pranks?" Khorne, the ever dense, seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Oh no Dear Brother Khorne the ogryn never touched his rifle, as for weapon…well let's just remember what they say about men with big hands" Once again Slaanesh had a perverse smile on his face.

…

…

…

"DAMMIT YOU PERVERTED WARP DAMNED CRETIN. NOW THAT IMAGE IS STUCK IN MY HEAD!" well, there goes the calm of Khorne.

"Did you know that he has two other brothers"?

"COUGHCOUGH" seemed that large frilly dressed ogryn disagreed with his, err her, new master, or mistress.

"Oh sorry dear, I meant "sister". Did you know that "Bubbles" here" gesturing to the ogryn who was checking his, err "her", makeup "has two "sisters" by the name of "Blossom and Buttercup" and that they are all triplets", seem Slaanesh was rather giddy of three ogryns with the same hairy features.

"Oh Brother Slaanesh enough of your trysts." Began Nurgle with disturbing smile " Tell me Brother Tzeentch, how goes the progress on the boy?"

Tzeentch suddenly felt the eyes of his brethren, and began to feel nervous, or as nervous as a Chaos God can get. "About the boy, well he is doing fine his studies are progressing even better then I had originally planned."

"I can feel a "BUT" coming Brother." Khorne was getting impatient

"Yes, well progress is not the problem, it's his enthusiasm I am concerned about." Finished Tzeentch and no sooner did those words left the God the entire warp shook.

BOOOOOOMMM!

"Warp blast it what was that." Khorne seemed particularly pleased, perhaps an incompetent fool would actually trouble them, it has been a while since he had 'fresh meat".

"That would be the boy" Tzeentch sighed "he really is quite enthusiastic about his new skills. You know boys and there toys."

The Chaos Gods opened a portal to see their investment and were utterly speechless at what they saw. Somehow, the boy manages to bridge the realms of Chaos. He linked the realms of Khorne and Tzeentch into one large battlefield, and if that was not enough the demons of both realms have begun an all out war against the boy. Several thousand demons, both lesser and greater, were locked in mortal combat with the boy. The problem is, it simply was not fair, if the demons actually worked together and formed a cohesive unit they might have been able to last an entire minute before being reduced to ash or having the their internals become externals. Sad say, it was a dark day for demon kind when a naked boy is building a mountain using the desiccated corpses of demon kind. As for the Chaos Gods…

BOOOMMMM!

BKAAAAWWWW!

"Is that a Plasma Poultry Gun" Nurgle was curious and intrigued.

"Yes" Tzeentch deadpanned.

MMMOOOOOOO!

BAAAANNNNGGG!

"A Chaos Cow Cannon! Fantastic craftsmanship." Khorne disliked ranged weapons but was all for the unnecessary abuse of domesticated animals.

"Actually he calls it a Bovine Blasting Carbine, but the principle is pretty much the same." Tzeentch was explaining in a matter of fact tone.

"A Bovine Blasting Carbine? That sounds sooo inelegant. Why not simply call it the MooMoo Gun? That sounds far more cute." Seems like Slaanesh has taken a liking to that weapon, the Other Gods wisely shut their mouths. In retrospect, it was a very smart move.

"Why is he tying up that Bloodthirster Brother Tzeentch?" Nurgle had begun to feel curious at the proceedings.

"Ah now comes the torturing or information" began Tzeentch "He has created a veritable cache of instruments used for gaining information from an uncooperative guest."

"That is a Bloodthirster Brother, MY Bloodthirster. It would have NO information worth telling!" Khorne almost felt sorry for his nameless minion.

"Oh I know Brother. In fact, the boy knows as well." Explained Tzeentch.

"Then why the torture?" Khorne was now confused.

"Ask not WHY the torture. But ask WHY NOT torture" Tzeentch was very pleased "besides the boy, insists on practicing." AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!. "Besides I think he simply wants to play with his favorite toys."

"Brother what is he doing with rusty wrench…" AAAAHHHHHGGGG!. "A h, Never mind Brother, never mind" Nurgle looked surprisingly pale.

"That would be his patented "Nutgrinder" Brother Nurgle." Tzeentch was rather embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Interesting. Is that a power tool? Isn't that used to secure in screws?" Khorne was now confused.

HELP!PP!P!P!PP!PP!P!

…

…

…

"And he calls that the "De-Ballinator". Finished Tzeentch.

"Warp blast it that was foul. And coming from me that is saying something." Nurgle was pale at this point.

"What is he doing now?" said a thoroughly confused and intrigued Khorne.

"Oh warp no. Did the boy just bring out a wooden, sharp instrument" Tzeentch was now very chaotic, his form could be called fearful at this point.

"Yes" Tzeentch did not know who said that but at that moment immediately averted his eyes and hid within his corner. "OH WARP DO NOT LOOK, WHATEVER YOU DO NOT LOOK! THE BOY HAS BROUGHT OUT "THE STICK"!"

Of course the curiosity of the other Gods became too much and they gazed at the final instrument.

Suffice to say the inhuman screams form the bound Bloodthirster rocked the entire foundations of the warp. His howls chilled the bones of every inhabitant, including the four Chaos Gods. It was the most horrible three minutes in the entire existence of the Chaos Gods life. Khorne was rocking back and forth reciting a mantra that he believed would ward off "The Stick" that would soon plague his waking dreams. Nurgle was at his corner retching his putrid guts out and his Nurglings where following their lord's action, followed by eating up said vomit. Tzeentch had transformed himself into some sort of creature devoid of eyes, ears and other features to derive him from experiencing the horror again; a Chaos God can take only so much after all. And finally, Slaanesh, who was strangely silent throughout the entire debacle, stood ramrod straight, calmly breathing with sharp look towards the boy as he finished cleaning his tools and left for more prey. Slaanesh was the only Chaos who did not look away and over the three minutes that the "The Stick' was being implemented obtained a strange purplish glow from his eyes.

"That…that was positively deplorable!" Nurgle was finally able to control his rotting organs and ceased with his projectile vomiting. "I have never seen such ghastly use of a foot long stake. Where the warp was he even able to learn such cruel interrogation."

"""Interrogation" implies that there is a possibility of relief from the pain. But, my Bloodthirster had no information, this was not an interrogation. This malicious act was pure and brutal SUFFERING!" Khorne seemed angry once more. "I approve, it even had me shiver in fear for a moment." Then again Khorne does not care where the blood flows, just that it flows eternal. And frankly the there was enough blood to fill an ocean up and still flood an entire continent, and that was just one Bloodthirster. "Where did he learn his Brother Tzeentch?"

"Surprisingly, he invented that last one." Began Tzeentch, he was no longer going insane it seems. "I did not even now you could do that to anyone's' colon. What of you Brother Slaanesh, you have been silent for the entire ordeal."

Slaanesh by now had an unearthly purple aura emanating from him at this point. Then his shoulders began to chuckle lightly; soon it evolved to a full-blown laughter. Slaanesh was no longer suppressing his powers, it washed away the auras of the auras of the other Chaos Gods and began rise higher. The laughter continued and rose in sound.

"It was magnificent beautiful, skillful, perfection…" Slaanesh continued listing absolute praise, even some description defying reality, caused massive shakings in the warp. "I have decided Brothers, just as you Khorne and you Tzeentch have marked him and called him your "Son" so shall I."

At those words Nurgle's cautious features became piercing and sought out Khorne and Tzeentch. "YOU BOUND HIM, YOU GIFTED HIM! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT HE SHALL BE FREE TO CHOOSE!" Nurgle was outraged.

"Calm down Brother" Tzeentch was placating "He called to us. He did choose. He chose us, just as he might choose you and Slaanesh. Even the Anathema can be chosen. The boy has no limits. He can choose all of us and benefit from all our gifts. We need not fight for his soul any longer."

"Nurgle calmed down a bit. "Are you saying you broke our agreement for that!"

"We broke nothing Brother Nurgle." Khorne began "It was our mistake. The agreement never fully expected the boy to be this powerful. As such he is no longer bound by its limiting factors. He has the capacity to obtain all the blessings and receive no backlash from them. If anything he broke The Agreement itself, hence none of us are at fault."

Nurgle's eyes bulged. He was expecting something sinister, but for this to happen. For a man, a boy, to break the Compact of the Chaos Gods and the Anathema was completely beyond any of their expectations. He was most pleased, though not as pleased as Slaanesh.

"MY SON, MY SON, MY SON. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" The other Chaos Gods seemed pale at the though of Slaanesh getting his hands on their "Son".

"Do you think we should help the boy? Slaanesh does tend to go overboard when he is in one of his moods." Nurgle whispered to Khorne and Tzeentch.

"A HAREM, A HAREM. THE GRANDEST HAREM TO EVER BE CALLED FORTH INTO EXISTANCE. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN FROM EVERY RACE SHALL BE PRESENETED TO HIM. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Is there any specific reason as to why you going to such great lengths Brother Slaanesh?" Tzeentch was actually curious.

Slaanesh turned to his brother, an unbelieving look on his face. "LOOK AT HIM BROTHER, AND BEHOLD HIS EXQUISITE ART. IF HE CAN PERFORM SUCH DELICIOUS ANGUISH IN SUCH A DREARY PLACE AS KHORNE'S BATTLEGROUND" "HEY!" "THAN THINK OF ALL THE WONDERFUL SENSATIONS HE WILL ISSUE FORTH WITH A SINGLE WANTON WOMAN ON HIS BED WITH MY KNOWLEDGE, OR TWO WOMEN, OR THREE OR THREE THOUSAND. HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WILL BE A GRAND TIME!"

Okay, the Chaos Gods officially pitied their son, but warp damn it what a way to go. Some where in the Killing Fields the boy felt shivers go up his spine and for a brief moment considered killing himself. That was until his common sense returned to him; he would be resurrected again anyway, so there was no point. He would face adversity head on.

He was now stuck in front of what he assumed was an overly lavished palace. Endless shades and facets of color littered the palace and yet, it all made it breathtakingly beautiful, noteworthy, perfect. At that last thought his mind and body tensed. Nothing was ever perfect. Perfection was a distraction that pulled many to infinite traps. They would not pull him to his own doom any time soon.

"Welcome!"

A voice, just as heavenly and beautiful and ever colorful as the world he now resided in. He was immediately on guard. Perfection was a lie.

"Come now child. Surely you can relax in my presence."

There was an aura of contentment around him, it told him to be lax, to accept what was to come. He tensed and prepared for an attack. He had to be, even if he died he would be resurrected again, but pain still sucked.

"I see that you will not be placated by words alone. Then, I shall allow you to gaze upon my magnificence. I am Slaanesh, God of Lust, and Greed, excess, pain, pleasure and perfection.

The boy made the error of turning around to find the voice and to his great horror he was greeted by the most physically beautiful being he had ever seen. And as he gazed he began to feel his will leave him. A burning feeling in his heart emerges, and all he wanted to do was to serve this creature that embodied perfection.

NO!

He fought, he struggled, and he ground his teeth to prevent what was happening. These were not his feelings, he did not know love, he did not know hate, but this creature was making him feel. His will was being drained, he was weakening, and he wanted to serve…

NO!

He would NOT SERVE! HE WOULD NOT!

Slaanesh was most impressed. The boy was struggling greatly when he looked at his body. Greater men then the boy fell prey to Slaanesh's unholy beauty, but the boy was determined to resist.

Then to Slaanesh's great surprise a black blade made of pure anti-matter appeared in the in the boys hand. The boy struggled even more, his body wavered as his indecision became more apparent.

"Was he going to fight?" thought Slaanesh "this could get interesting".

Not many mortals fought against Slaanesh's charm, and those who did simply prolonged their exposure to Slaanesh and eventually fell prey to his aura. He did not know what the boy would do, would he run or would he fight. Once again Slaanesh was surprised and pleased.

HE WOULD NOT SERVE! NO NEVER! NOT UNLESS IT WAS EARNED!

With all the determination he could muster the boy raked his anti-matter blade across his own eyes.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The boy fell to his knees in agony, the antimatter blade left his face bereft of his eyes, all that where left was the black scar tissue where his eyes used to be. The anti-matter blade dissipated, but he got back up, blind and facing the direction of the Entity. At the very least the glamour would no longer affect him. The pin receded ad he used his hearing to pinpoint the Entity.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He swings the brand new black ant-matter blade with his right hand. He missed and the laughing continued, strangely enough from what the boy can tell the laughing held no malice. It held… amusement, surprise and … pride? The laughing was not malicious.

"Tzeentch was right! You truly are a marvel. You are the first soul that has ever been able to resist looking at my true form! You unseated Khorne and you outplotted Tzeentch, you truly are a gem! Oh, I can just imagine what fun we can have." Slaanesh was extremely pleased. "For entertaining me for so much I will bequeath to you a rare gift. You will be granted with an entirely new and previously unheard of array of sensory perceptions, the merest of which makes those he was born with pale in insignificance. With this gift I hope you will truly relish these new sensations as I do!"

With those words the new senses invaded him. His hearing increased to unheard of levels. His nose picked new foreign scents both foul and pleasant. His touch could caress the air itself, he could feel the empty space's movement, its gentle breeze, and it's violent after affects. New sensations, new feelings, pleasure, pain, confusion, depression. It was becoming too much. He felt more then he could understand. His feet itched… no they burned. His left arm was cut… but it was still attached. He could feel his breath become heavy, wait was he still breathing?

The senses were far too new; he began to struggle to understand, to feel. The task was too difficult, he collapsed on his knees. He could no longer move, the simplest movement would cause a chain reaction both pleasant and torturous. It was maddening, it was interesting. His thoughts were too fast, his head spinning. As he collapsed his heart lurched and gave out. He could taste his own blood, a wonderful taste now that he thought about it. His face on the dirt and blood pooling out his mouth he no longer had the fortitude to move, to breath, to think. It was too fast these sensations. It was absolute agony. And as the last vestiges of rational thought left him a single thought passed through his mind. As darkness and death once again lay claim to him he thought, "This was not so bad…" His light faded and all that was left was smiling God of Chaos.

Slaanesh was excited. Oh whom was he kidding? The Chaos God was absolutely giddy with exhilaration. The boy was far more than he expected, he was a pure soldier. He would take orders and do absolutely necessary to accomplish his goals. The boy, instead of worshipping Slaanesh, managed to resist his allure going so far s to blind himself in such a magnificent fashion. The pain must have been excruciating. Problem was, the boy had no goals. He was simply there, surviving, living, and just reacting to the endless shifts in the warp. If he could get on the ground floor, plant a seed within the boy than Slaanesh would be able to truly experience some unique sensations. The boy was an absolute gold mine. The God was so exultant, but then stopped. Their location was far from optimal. The boy must penetrate his palace before anything was given. After all, one can't receive anything without giving something away. With that the Chaos God faded away and returned to his palace and began a new tryst filled with debauchery.

How long was he face first on the floor? How long since he met that Entity, Slaanesh, he was called? The sensations never faded, the feelings never ebbed. But he was beginning to get used to it. Every twitch, every breath brought forth new sensations and almost every time he would fall unconscious, or dead, he could never tell. The sensations simply overwhelmed him and hemorrhaged his brain, it was simply too much. But time strengthened him. He was finally able to flex his muscles without falling unconscious. A rather monumental achievement all things considered. It was a novel experience, and he was not complaining, the boy simply wished he had a little bit more time to adjust before being hit with… what was it? A gift… a curse. Regardless he thought, that palace seemed to call for him and he would be damned if he did not assuage his curiosity.

The boy was relieved he had no idea how long he resided within throat twisted place. So many years and only six domains. Soon he would be before this Slaanesh, maybe they would talk, and maybe they would fight. It did not matter, it was a way forward. That was all that drove him at this point. As he trudged towards a large ornate door his mind wandered to the domains he passed. Some were easy to pass other, less easy.

The first was the Domain of Avidity; it played havoc with his greed. Knowledge, power, shiny baubles and other miscellaneous things he did not know what would happen only that something would happen. The moment he touched a bauble, shining in the darkest corner of the domain, he was trapped. For several decades his mind was trapped upon that bauble, mumbling to it, treasuring it, and calling it "my Precious" until his voice became hoarse. When was finally used to the bauble he soon forgot why he wanted it, and almost in a trance tossed it to the side and wandered passed the domain. The bauble, the ring, was forgotten, he could no longer remember why such a thing was so valuable, all he could remember was that it was exceptionally shiny.

The next was called the Domain of Gluttony. This was rather easy to walk pass. Within the Warp food offers no real sustenance. The only meals he ever ate were Bloodthirster Hearts, and even then only to assuage his curiosity, never out of need. The domain was stuffed to the brim with beautiful, and bloody hearts, each as deliciously looking as the next. But considering the boy had no need for food he was able to shrug off the temptation easily enough. With a mild curious look he gazed at the piles and piles of hearts, some big, some small, some cooked, some raw, and walked away.

The third was the most confusing one of all. The moment he entered the Domain of Carnality he knew he was not staying long. All around the room was a writhing mass of moving flesh, near countless individuals, naked as the day they were born, connected together, most commonly around the hips or mouth. The smell was heavy with carnal perspiration, and the sounds of moaning and groaning was a musical concerto. It was interesting to look to see, and at some point a rather… attractive…beautiful… gorgeous, oh he did not know. A woman of great physical feature stood in his path, bent over, spread her hindquarters and beckoned him forth. The boy had no idea what to do. The new senses that Slaanesh had gifted was working overdrive on his mind, whispering in a language he never knew, signaling delights of dark and delicious nature. But, that was the fatal flaw. The voice, this feeling, they were not the boy's. As such there was a great understanding. "This is a distraction," thought the boy. He walked to the woman, patted her on the head, avoiding the snakes that writhed on top, he gazed at her eyes and walked away. This place was a distraction and to the boy distractions can only be noted then ignored. As he walked away he failed to notice the deafening silence that reigned upon the realm as he walked out.

The Domain of Paramount was next. Entering the domain, he was greeted with cheers of adulation. He gazed around thousands of individuals lined up in columns and rows, shouting his name, or at least at what he thought was his name. Now that he thought about it, he cannot seem to remember what it was. Oh well, probably not important. The crowds cheered, he could hear many of them wishing to swear fealty to him. And for a very long time he stood there in the very center, basking in their praise. For, maybe, two or three centuries he stayed on that spot listening to their cheers and compliments, let them wash over him in satisfaction. That was then he snapped out of it. He did not know these people, they were cheering them but he could not understand a single word they are saying. In fact, there were no words, simply screams of gratification. He was trapped again. And he allowed himself to be trapped. Self-loathing and disgust welled up in his throat; dark bile seemed to lodge in his breath. Angry eyes, met the cheering crowd. But he could not fight them, could not kill these people, they knew nothing else, just like him. They were eternally bound to cheer falsely and as he realized this, the boy's anger ebbed away and was replaced by pity. He pushed his way out of the crowds and to his destination, leaving behind their cries never knowing he would meet a similar group in the future.

The Domain of Vainglory was another domain that captured him for several centuries. As he entered the domain he was shown a vision of himself, but not just as he is but as what he can be. The tall man that the boy saw, himself in the future. Tall, well built, lean of muscle, pure white hair with red eyes. As for the rest of his face, it was not there. For the boy, the nose, the ears and mouth and brows where not features he found pleasing. Therefore the image he saw was a perfect representation of what he wanted to be. The moment he sucked in his pride, he felt it in his stomach, he could not stop looking at the figure, and he was trapped once more. Day in and day out the boy would gaze at the figure, which constantly changed to suit his pride. It became fat, it became slim, it had red hair, then blue hair and at some point the figure became female, the boy had to admit he made a very fine girl. The problem was that the figure constantly changes to keep the boy trapped in his pride, eventually as the figure began to lose its features. It was no longer muscular, no longer supple in body, it lacked hair and the eyes were dim and lackluster. Pride lost hold of him; he could no longer look at himself with any pride at all. When he realized this, the boy was once again shocked, then angry, and most importantly felt disgust. His disgust at himself, his failure, his distraction was vast. He stayed within the realm simply basking in his disgust, whether from shock or as a form of punishment he could not remember, for an entire century. When he finally moved on he vowed to himself, never would he allow such pride to goad or trap him. Such a vow would stay by him for the eternity of his existence, even when he lost his forms, and his memories, his vow would stay with him when all others would not. As he left the realm encounter the most tasking of domains.

The Domain of Contentment was by far the most ruthless and most vicious of all the domains he had visited, hands down. It did not take more then five whole seconds before the boy was trapped. His entire body relaxed and his entire persona simply dropped in idle haze. This place was paradise, green trees, running streams and massive mountains dotted his vision. A hill of flowers, bursting at the seems with gold crimson and azure beckoned to him and he could not stop himself, he did not want to stop himself. The moment he laid down on the field of flowers his world became content, and nothing else mattered. His anger, his purpose, his mission his knowledge, all gone and for many centuries he would remain in this state with no care in the world. And just as quickly, what was centuries to millennia in time, was all a heartbeat for the boy. His eyes widened his stance tensed and he found himself in an empty void. A trap another !$^%#^**%^ of a ^$%#!$% WHO SHAT ON A SQUIGG TRAP! HOW MANY TRAPS HAD HE FALLEN FOR! His cursing continued for an undisclosed amount of time. Though it is fortunate that no one was there to hear it, considering the colorful choice of words anyone unfortunate enough to be in hearing distance would suffer massive ear bleeding. It took him a moment until finally realized that his current state was different. For a stripling of a boy he had changed. No longer was he frail of stature but taller, maybe five foot nine inches, he thought. His hair longer, shoulders broader. He looked down and was surprised to see hair next to that organ he used to excrete water. He turned his head to the side and noticed that that organ was much larger too, or at least he thought it was larger… he never really understood why that organ always released water in the first place. He left the realm in confusion, but when he took his first step his eyes widened in disbelief.

He was taller, broader and bigger in almost everything itself, but to his horror his muscles and reflexes were a different story. He did not know how long he was trapped, but it was a long time. Just as he grew up in idle contentment so to did his muscles remained content. In fact they downright atrophied. The strength he had to dethrone Khorne was gone, the sharp mind used to impress Tzeentch missing, all his hard work gone in a blink of an eye. He was dismayed but kept moving. As he moved he worked on his sorcery and Trinity and found that although greatly diminished his power still worked. "I will grow from this" he thought, "I shall remain vigilant. I can no longer afford idle contentment." As he though t o this he moved forward towards the Great Palace of Slaanesh, all the while hoping Lords Tzeentch and Khorne would not mind him visiting the Library and Fortress again. He might die again, which is a very possible event, but there are worse things than death, "Like being weak".

Slaanesh was impressed. He threw almost everything his realm had to offer at the boy. And sure there where some hefty casualties, namely the boy's abilities, but all of it was worth it. Now the boy had the required mindset needed to survive the trials and gifts Slaanesh would bestow upon him. What's more, was that the boy managed to reach his palace in la little over a millennium, which is a vast improvement on his original estimation of three millennium. Still, now with the experience the boy has acquired he would be able to handle the new ring that was in direct link to his nervous system that he would give the boy in the future. The process of binding the ring would be suicide on itself, considering no anesthetic would be use, or provide for that matter, but with Slaanesh's desire for new sensations the ring could cripple the boy's nervous system if Slaanesh was not careful.

"Warp damn them. If Khorne is giving him the Brass Gauntlet and Tzeentch is willing to part with a Crystal Shard Amulet then I am going to give him en Empathy Circle!" Slaanesh thought heatedly. But that was farther ahead then schedule, for now the boy had to survive the Trials first.

"Do you know why you are here boyo?" Slaanesh did not stop thrusting his three tentacles inside the three dark eldar males that was on his grand bed. Their moans of pain and pleasure were one and the same to the Chaos God. The boy behind him was having problems of his own.

DAMNIT! The boy was in trouble. When he first met Slaanesh the Urge to submit himself to this God was a war in and of itself. But as the God was doing…something… with those three pale bodied… boys? Men… the allure was even stronger, this was partnered with the new senses that was originally gifted to him on their last meeting, made the current situation even more difficult. The natural allure, the unholy sensations and the current actions of the Chaos God had the boy on edge and was holding back from dropping to his knees. His only saving grace was the experience he had garnered from the various domains.

Vigilance, Integrity, Apathy even Stubbornness was on his forethought, using these to ward against this God's Allure.

AAAHHHHHHH! The allure's influence skyrocketed for a few moments, the after effects forced the boy shut his eyes, and he was a breath away from absolute surrender.

And then nothing… the boy tentivily opened his eyes.

The boy…no the young man blinked. This was the first time he saw another being use that organ before. He wondered why there was so much and why it was white. It looked sticky from his point of view. All things considered he wondered if the three males on the bed drowned in the liquid substance, because they were not moving and their entire body was covered, mostly their faces, with the thick whit liquid.

The God sighed in relief, a multi colored robe materialized around him and turned. He was pleased to see the boy was still standing, he looked at the boy and noticed at the confusion on his face, but not on him, it was n the bodies. I smiled inwardly.

"So tell me boyo. Do you know why you are here?"

This was a question Khorne once asked him. Up until now he still had no straight answer. Nor did he care for one. He would still survive.

Slaanesh was intrigued at the young man's silence. "You are here because I desire for you to be here." He began. With a wave of his hand the bed and its occupants disappeared to warp knows where. "Under normal circumstances you have no say in what is about to happen next. But due to certain… factors, that have recently surfaced your situation requires a far more liberal approach."

The young man listened. The voice was soft, sweet and velvety. This Chaos God new how to talk, he had great oratory skills. However, the young man was a simple mortal.

"With all due respect, sir" he began carefully "Just get to the warp damned point. Are we going to fight or talk the entire time?"

The Chaos God laughed. Really laughed, the voice made the boy shiver at its cold bite and warm tones. He tensed ready for anything. The beautiful purple skinned Chaos God chuckled more, then stopped and gazed at the young man's eyes.

"My boy, my son… you are not here to fight." Slaanesh started "you are not here to talk. You are here to Experience!" with a flourish the colorful walls of the palace vanished and left the both of them in perpetual darkness.

Moments breathe and lights illuminated an area. He could see the Chaos God standing beside a bed with various silks and pillow, and assortments of containers nearby. The bed was low, but it had a thick cushion that seemed to beckon the young man forth. The Chaos God smiled mysteriously.

"Up until this point" Slaanesh began "You were free to wander around. You experience horrors and pleasure you thought impossible before. The sensations you have now are permanent, you can never get rid of it as it is my gift to you." The young man winced. While that gift was interesting, the sensations he has been feeling has always made him constantly fight or he would lose himself to the sensations.

"Do you wish for a way to make those nasty side effects lessen?" Slaanesh used a singsong voice. "There is only one way for one to overcome my little present." Hope shined in the young man's eyes. He did not want to lose the gift, but maybe a way to damper the feelings before in drew him to insanity would be nice. "And that way is constantly practice its' use until you are comfortable with your new senses!" a maddening gleam rose in the Chaos God's eyes. The boy however was confused. The young man was confused, he did not know what the bed, the assortment and oils and the God had in mind.

"And how exactly am I to practice these sensations then Lord Slaanesh?" he asked, then his eyes widened and his features became excited "Am I to fight your creatures to the death?" sure he would die several million times, but he'll be resurrected. Also this way he could regain some of his lost powers due to the muscle atrophy, surprisingly something he blamed on himself instead of the Chaos God.

The Chaos God was pleased he remembered his name. Even more pleased was the young man's naivety. He was "PURE"! " Oh you will meet some of my creatures dear boy." Slaanesh laughed on the inside "But you fight them on a different type of battle field and with a different assortment of weapons and techniques." He was so giddy on the inside, Slaanesh could barely wait.

"So now boy you will be given something many people are never offered. A choice!" the Young man was excited, a new battlefield, new fights, and he could not wait. "The first choice is the quick and easy road, you will receive all the necessary procedures done to deaden your senses to my Gift." This was said in such a spiteful way that the young man knew it was not a choice to begin with. "And the second choice… would be to use the sensations to such a degree that they become something you are used to." This time Slaanesh's manner of speech gave off warmth previously silent before. The young man did not even blink or pause and made his decision, which was smiling at the Chaos God.

Slaanesh could no longer talk it. As soon as the young man smiled he rose to the air in haste. He would let his daemonettes take care of the boy, maybe after sometime he'll offer the young men some eldar afterwards, he mused. He watched as the boy got into a fighting stance, still not knowing of the "Battle" he just committed to. Slaanesh giggled silently at the young man.

Within the darkness, the only things visible were the large, albeit low standing bed, the assortment of oils and the young man. The young man was obviously confused; he looked around the area in anticipation. Then it began the young man turned and gazed at a pink-fleshed creature, who came to him stalking. The fun would begin soon. Slaanesh was pleased.

The young man was waiting for the first strike. The creature was far smaller then the usually Bloodthirster he usually eviscerated, but he would start small then work his way up. The pink creature had a … beautiful… pretty …nice face and chest? Well they were fine features he supposed, and then he had to consider the pincer that took place in her arm and the hooves on her feet. He really did not know if the creature n front of him was beautiful or not. He never really considered such things before, still beautiful or not he would still make this thing choke on it's own blood. That was when her friends decided to join in.

All around the bed the many "sisters" began to appear some more "beautiful" while other not so much, they stalked closer. The young man waited his position was compromised and he was outnumbered. Not a good start he thought, a strange feeling came from his chest after a moment. That was when all hell broke loose.

Before the creatures could get any closer a new "sisterhood" emerged from the glooming dark. These new creatures quickly surrounded the other purple creatures before viciously stabbing their hands into their chests killing the purple fleshed creatures and tossing them in the dark once more. With that done the new creatures eyes focused on him and he knew he was in trouble.

These females were whole different breed from the previous. The first thing to notice was that they were all exactly the same height, if he could guess they were maybe five feet eleven inches to a solid six feet. Aside from their height the females shared similar features in their muscle, they were lean and fit, they seemed built for endurance and agility in his opinion. Another similarity would be their pairs of fat on their chest. The normal female, he read in Tzeentch Library, had a pair of fat appendages on their chests, these females had three pairs. Strange how they were able to walk with six large breasts on their chest and not have back pains, though deep down the young man found them quite pleasing though he did not know why. The final similarity was the fact that they all had two sets of arms with five digits each. Long and powerful, it looked like they could be able to wield a large assortment of weaponry with deadly efficiency.

That was it for their similarities; their differences were varying for each individual. Their hair varied from golden colored, to cold blue even flaming red, and some hair were made of fire as well another was made of pure feathers too. Their sharp faces had modest noses, gentle cheeks and the sharpest eyes he had ever seen, which varied in color not so different from their hair; he was fond of burning eyes as well. Then came other features, some had curved horns; others had them framed along the top of their skulls. Many had tails of varying furs and some even covered the shoulders and some of their arms.

So focused was he on their appearance that he missed the one behind him. With a gentle push he tumbled to the bed, crimson covers met him and he had to admit the bed was comfortable eve if he still did not understand its purpose. He quickly turned around to see his attacker but it was too late. Four arms each grabbed and held down his arms with surprising strength. He turned to see the woman had his arms locked by their weight; his search once again was his undoing. While distracted two new females caught his feet in a firm grip just near the edge of the bed, he panicked as he looked around more of the females in varying forms emerged from the dark. As he looked at those binding his feet a new female came to ho vision standing behind the females holding his legs.

Pale skinned she had golden eyes and purple hare that blended in the darkness. She had horns that bent forwards and had feathered tail colored the same as her hair. He had stopped struggling a few seconds ago long understanding its futility. The female looked down on him as she position herself standing in the middle of his spread legs. She had smug and smoldering look about her, that was when he realized a very important fact that he had somehow missed. These females bore no clothes; they were naked as he was. The female smiled a bit, losing the smugness a little, when he finally noticed. His eyes locked on her gold ones, as she attentively knelt. It was slow, he felt trepidation and but she kept getting lower and it seems she was heading towards his… organ? What was she going to do? Was she going to eat? He would not be surprised he did that before too, though dying that way sure sucked. He looked on as she opened her mouth and was completely surprised. Aside from her canines the rest of her teeth were like his, curved and blunted. Then another surprise, while he had only one tongue this female sported two long tongues that moved in tandem. Now he was confused, how are blunted teeth and twin tongues supposed to kill him? No sooner did he thought of this did her tongues attacked his organ and caused him to gasp.

This sensation was new, PLEASURE, he knew what it was now and oh did he knew.

SSSLLUUUUURRRRPPPP!

He gasped again. That organ he took for granted now hardened and stiffened; the female had forcefully shoved the whole of it in her mouth. The tongue causing delicious sensations all through his body. He looked left and then right. Within the dark hundreds upon hundred of eyes looked back, so many different colors gazing at him, hungrily.

SSSSSSLLLLUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!

He moaned again something was happening, his stomach was clenching. He was about to groan when something or someone grabbed his head a=had shoved their tongue down his through. He tried to fight this sensation, just like he did in the domain but soon he let go. With a thrust from his pelvis he let loose in both mouths and became exhausted.

The pressure ebbed a little and the mouths left him. He thought it was over but his limbs were still bound. He breathed hard, but all to soon it was over. He closed his eyes for a moment before he was assaulted once more. This time however, not only did the mouths attack him again, his fingers were now wet with some sort of slime that was being repeatedly stuffed in a hot, tight, and sticky tunnel. His toes welt similar sensations as his nameless organ, several tongues were lavishing them with attention and his nipples were suffering the same treatment. Pleasure was overwhelming his sensations and it would be many years before he would be coherent instead of a massive flesh bag controlled by his hormones. Regardless this was a very pleasant detour, he wondered how long this would last.

Slaanesh for intents and purpose was a sex god, in all that it implies. So why then was he not smiling or doing his business with his own willing, or unwilling whichever he preferred, harem? The reason being was that things unhinged from the original plan. Not too badly really, but things were brought to his attention. The main problem was his daemonettes, and their jobs. Specifically, they were net doing it. The daemonettes were to "teach" the boy about the Flesh, constantly over a long period of time. He was surprised when they were brutally, and efficiently killed then tossed aside. He would have stopped these new creatures but it seemed they wanted a piece of his son more then the daemonettes. As he gazed at the growing horde of female flesh, he wondered were they come from. He obviously did not make them, considering they just killed his daemonettes. Khorne might have done it, but their current actions amongst the pile proved otherwise. They were far too beautiful and sexy for them to come from Nurgle. The Anathema was to prudish and ...orderly…YUGH!... so that left Tzeentch. As soon as they could he would have to talk to his Big Brother again and see what he had to say about invading his realm.

That was when Slaanesh felt it. It would be invisible to many mortals, to catch the power frequency of being, but Slaanesh was a Chaos God. Deep within each of the females resides the power frequency of both Chaos and Order. Furthermore, the if he had to guess, these females were just "born" a few moments ago. That means that the other Chaos Gods and the Anathema could not do it because their powers would oppose his in his realm, therefore making the creation of these females difficult and time consuming. In conclusion, Slaanesh believed that the entity, who created these females, was someone who had intimate experience within his realm, had great power and drew his source of energy from both Chaos and Order.

Slaanesh gazed down. The young man's body once again covered by female flesh and their musical moaning. There were only two entities with the power of creation in his realm currently, and only one of them drew power from Order. The most interesting thing he noticed about these new females was the fact that they were of Daemon kind and had the Order Source flowing in their veins. As the moaning reached a crescendo Slaanesh smiled truly for the first time in existence.

"Malice's time has come." He solemnly thought.


End file.
